The turtle who cried monster
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: After Donnie has been turned back to a normal turtle, the other turtles are on their toes, since the cure they got was from Shredder. With no conditions or bargains. Little do they know that the true danger walks among them. And that Shredder has a big plan up his sleve. How is things going to end. "Sequel to Secondary mutation.' Enjoy reading and please review.
1. Chapter 1, All clear or what

The turtle who cried monster Chapter 1, All clear... or what?

**A/N: Okay here it is, the first chapter to my sequel to my first story 'secondary mutation' and first before you read it I want to warn you it might be some longer times between the updates, cause I have two stories, and I want to enjoy my summer vaction that started this friday, so you have been warned. Ps, you might want to read the first story before you read this one. BTW, thanks to all of your reviews on my other story. Please continue to be that generous with your revies and thoughts about my storys. So with that out of the way, enough about that and on with the story already, enjoy and please review!**

_(Previously) _

_"Man, it sure is great to see you again bro! We missed you so much. You have no idea what we went through to get you cured." Leo said as he sat down beside us and put an arm around his shoulders. Donnie looked at him and smiled a bit snuffy. _

_"You went to ask Shredder for the cure, right?" He said, not a bit unsure at all. All of us just looked at him in surprise._

_"How did you...?" Mikey asked in total surprise. Donnie stopped him before he could finnish the sentence. _

_"Just because I was a monster didn't it mean I wasn't still me. I heard, saw and knew what happend all along. It was just a little hard to have control of myself. That's all." He said and for a second looked a little ashamed. _

_"But what matters most is that you are back to normal, my son." Splinter said as he walked up to us. He grabbed Donnies arm, and immediatly all of us loosened our grips on him, as Splinter pulled him to his feet._

_"And now, I think you should rest. You have been through more than enough for a few days." Donnie nodded as he yawned, apperantly exhausted after all the events. The three of us looked at each other and smiled at each other. It was finally over. But as I saw Donnie sit down on the couch, I couldn't help but feel something still wasn't right, but I didn't care, my brother was back, and that was all that mattered to me right now._

(Present day)

(Shredders P.O.V) It had been a few weeks sense the wretched turtles had been asking for a cure to help their brother to turn back to a normal mutant turtle. What they didn't know was that I had a plan for him, the other turtles and Splinter. And as soon as they began to patrol again I would execute it. Where were those blasted turtles? Have they lost their guts? I heard the doors open, and I turned around to see who had intruded my thoughts of vendetta. Karai steped forward and kneeled down in front of my feet.

"Master, the turtles have been spoted on the roof tops this night. We choose not to attack, cause there were only three of them. The one known as Donatello wasn't with them. He must still be in their lair." So they had started coming out of their shells at last. Good, that means the other is still vulnerable. Though he could be out and about in a matter of days, or perhaps a week.

"Good, next time you spot them attack, but only if you see all four of them, if not leave them. I can not put my plan in action without all of them. Donatello is my key to capture the turtles, and then Hamato Yoshi will be as good as mine." Karai bowed her head towards me and walked out. I turned to the window and looked out and took a look at the city outside.

"Soon Donatello, soon you will lead your family into my little trap..."

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

Tonight we had been out first patrol in almost three weeks. The reason for that wasn't hard to guess. It had been almost three weeks since Donnie had been mutated into a monster, and that gave us a very big reason to stay in the lair. But Donnie hadn't been to glad about it. He kept saying he was fine and didn't want to be pampered with, and was fine. But we hadn't let him do any work, training or anything that was away from the couch. I admit we had been pretty tough on that new rule, but we just didn't want to cause a relapse. But it had been weeks and nothing bad had happened. Tonight we had fought with the Kraang who was trying to break into a lab to steal chemicals for the mutagen. It had been to bad Donnie wasn't around, it whould be good to know what it was for some sort of chemicals thw mutagen needed, so we could stop the Kraang from stealing them. But he wasn't. Now when it was late at night we were heading home under a very quiet walk, which are very unusual for us, especially for Mikey, who never seemed to shut up. But after a few minutes I couldn't be quiet anymore.

"So what do you think? I mean, about Shredder just giving us a cure for Donnie just like that? It's not like him at all..." I said with a thoughtful look on my face. Raph and Mikey looked at each other. Then Mikey started talking.

"I honestly don't know. At first I thought he whould give us a cure that would end up turning him back to a monster, but now I just don't know. But I do know he hasn't changed and turned away from the dark side..."

"Obviously..." I heard Raph mumble under his breath, but Mikey continued.

"... But whatever he is up to it has to be really bad, acting the way he did when he let us talk to him and when he gave us the cure." I smiled a little feeble smile and put a hand on Mikeys shoulder.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll deal with it when it happens. We just have keep Donnie safe from his claws." Raph put a finger in front of his mouth and whispered to us, pretty fast, and wasn't easy to hear what he said at some points.

"Shh... Stop talk about that! We're almost home, and Donnie is probably still on the couch. If hear us talking about keeping him in the lair for longer he is gonna go bonkers!" Mikey and I nodded and Mikey started to talk louder so he would sound like he always did after a really good fight.

"Did you see how those ugly little Kraang brains crawled away from me? They obviosly was scared of me and my HOT NUNCHUCK FURY!" He practiclly yelled as we walked through the turnstiles to our lair. We quickly got what he was trying to do, and Raph started to join the conversation to.

"Oh please Mikey. You didn't kick half as much Kraangbutt as I did!" Raph said with a grin on his face and playfully smacked our youngest brother on the back of his head. While I walked over to the couch and sat beside Donnie, who sat there trying to ignore the conversation our two other brothers had, Mikey and Raph started wrestling, but playfully, like a little game. I sat down on Donnies side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing bro?" I asked. Donnie, who didn't even look up from his lap, just answered obviously bored.

"The same answer you got when you called about sixteen times before under the evning: just fine." I smiled a little embarresed and looked away from him a little bit. I know it had been a little too much, but I was the leader and big brother, and I wanted to protect my brothers. Especially after all my genius little brother had been through. When I looked back at my little brother I noticed my brother had little contraption in his hands. My gaze got a little stern.

"Didn't I tell you not work before you got better?" I asked sternly and put my hands in my sides. Donnie rolled his eyes before dropping his head forward. Then he spoke up.

"Okay, first of all, I **am** better already, you are the ones who won't see that! And second of all, you said **work, **and this is only for my own entertainment! Since I'm banned from the dojo, my workshop and watching Tv is getting old I have to do something. So I started mixture with the toaster you're all so mad at, so I thought you whouldn't mind." He said with a clear hint of frustration and his eyes where closed, but his face showed he was trying to hold back that anger. But I wasn't done with my interrogation just yet.

"So, you left the couch even though you where supposed to stay put on the couch?" But Donnie seemed to have had enough, and took a pillow that layed beside him and pressed it against my face. I tried to push it away, but Donnie had one hand on the pillow and the other on the back of head, and I heard him laugh and my two other brothers seemed to have noticed, cause they also laughed out loud. I also heard Raph ask something about why he hadn't thought of that himself. I tried to get Donnies hands from my face and the pillow and shouted muffled shouts into the pillow.

"What is going on in here?" I heard and could only assume that it was Master Splinter, cause soon the pillow got of my face and fell down to the floor. The light was a little misty but after I blinked a few times I shot an angry look at Donnie, who just snickered at me and his eyes was full of mischief. But Splinter walked over to us and asked once again what had happened, cause he had heard some strange noise from his eldest son.

"Sensei, Donnie doesn't listen to my orders, he was playing with the toaster even though I told not to work with technical contraptions, and when I tried to reason with him he pushed a pillow up in my face!" I heard Raph cough into his arm, but I did catch a word, 'tattletale' and i shot him alook that said 'stay out of this. Donnie rolled his eyes and raised his hand to silent me.

"Only because you are driving me crazy! You've hold that speech practically every day, and it's starting to get on my nerves! And about the toaster? You didn't say not to play with technical things." He said with a frown on his face. I frowned to and looked at him with a stern look.

"I did to tell you not to..." I started, but Donnie interrupted me before I could finish.

"No you said, and I quote, 'he was **playing** with the toaster even though I told not to **work** with technical contraptions.'" He said and smiled snuffy at me. I opened my mouth to talk, but I realised I had been defeated and closed it again. Splinter though, had somethin to say. He walked up to us and kneeled down in front of Donnie to meet his eyes.

"Donatello, you must try to understand that what we do, we do because we care and we do not want the same accident to happen again. Not only because of the danger that can happen, but also because we do not want you to be in that pain again. I understand that you feel cooped up in here, and that you do not like that at all, but it is only for your own good. You must try to understand that." He said and put both paws on Donnies shoulders to force him to make eye contact with him. Donnie did have contact with Master Splinter, but when he stopped talk, Donnie looked down in his lap, looking a little bit ashamed. At first he didn't say anything, but after a while he looked up to face his brothers and father.

"I know sensei. I know that you are trying to protect me, but what are you planning to do? I mean, more exactly? Keep me locked up forever? It's been almost three weeks! If a relapse was possible, don't you think that would have happened already?" He said and looked under the pile at us. Raph and Mikey, who had been standing a bit on the side, now came forward. Raph sat on Donnies other side and Mikey was leaning against the couch and put one hand on his older brothers shoulder. Leo put his arm around Donnies shoulders in an consoling hug.

"Hey, if there is something that familys do, it's looking after each other. And you know that if there is something bothering you, you can always tell us, right? I said. But before Donnie could say anything, Raph took over.

"You know, if it makes you feel better, you can blame me all you want. You know that if I hadn't been so hard on you that day, it wouldn't have happened." He said and looked down at his feet. Donnie turned to look at him, and sighed with irritation.

"Raph, we have talked about this like a hundred times. It. Wasn't. Your. Falut! How many times do have to say that? I was the one who ran away and got myself into trouble."

"But I was the one who made you run away. Raphael you are such an idiot!" He said and started hitting himself on the head with his fist.

"Lay of my brother." Mikey said teasingly. Raph looked at him with tired with his head tilted to the side and smacked him on head. Mikey let out a little yelp and rubbed his head glaring at Raph a little ticked off. Donnie giggled a little bit and my heart did a little flip. Cause it was now when I realised, that today was the first day in a very long time that Donnie smiling, let alone laughing. Then I didn't realise that things was going to get really, really bad. That things was going to take a left turn to trouble-town.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's that. So anyone can guess what Shredder is up to? What is he planning to do? Well keep reading and find out, why** **don't ya? Sorry for this chapter is mainly Leos point of view, but I didn't find a good way where I could switch, and I got kind of satisfied with this so, here you go! Anyway, please review and follow the story.**


	2. Chapter 2, The trouble begins

The turtle who cried monster Chapter 2, The trouble begins

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter! I had a bit inspiration, cause I listened to Skillet, Monster, and if the last scene is similar with 'the argument scene' in Brave, I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't help myself, it seemed to fit so good with the story. And there might be some scenes in this story that are similar to that movie, or something like that, but that's only an idea. I haven't decided yet. You can give me ideas in your reviews, if you'd like to. Anyway on with the story, and enjoy it and give me ideas and reviews, but you don't have to! Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

(Raphs P.O.V)

Things had been very tense in the lair for the last week. This whole week Donnie had become more and more distant the last days and wasn't talking so much, often just a few sentences and words in a whole day. And they where usually 'Good morning,' 'I feel fine,' 'thank you' and 'good night'. The rest of the day he was usually quiet and very enclosed in himself and did usually read, watch Tv, tinker with something or just sitting there on the couch, watching us train, fight or play. But as every day passed he seemed to become more and more unlike himself. When you whould speak to him he snapped, his eyes didn't have their usual light, and they looked like they had died with the light. What disturbed me the most was that he started to be more and more like me. And even I thought that one of me was enough. There was only room for one hothead, with the temper and muscles like I had. We didn't need one more. All I wanted was to have my little brother back, not this scary mix of him and me. And as the days passed, I couldn't help but feel it was something we did. Maybe keeping him inside the lair like this wasn't such a good idea, bad even. And I planned to talk with Sensei about it. Right now I was sitting in the kitchen with my pet turtle Spike, and feeding him him with leaf and talking with him. It always made me feel better when I felt down or just needed to talk about things I didn't want my brothers or Sensei to know about.

"I don't know Spike, I guess it have been rough, but things is getting really tough down here. It's like Donnie isn't Donnie anymore, and the others dosen't understand how grave the situation is. Leo is playing fearless leader and is watching him 24/7 every day, but still he dosen't understand. Mikey, well... he is Mikey and just want to make everyone smile, especially Donnie, but Donnie just snap at him or just stare at him with a bored look, as if he dosen't understand the joke or thinks Mikey is immature. And Splinter is just sitting there in the dojo meditating, as if nothing is happening. Sometimes I wonder if he really cares about Donnie." As I talked I had sat down on a chair at the taple where Spike stood and ate leafs. I didn't notice the presence that was behind me and was closing in on me. All of a sudden I felt two hands on my shoulders, it was so sudden that I almost jumped out of my shell. I looked up and saw Master Splinter looking down on me with a stern, and a little hurt look in his eyes.

"Sensei! Uh, ho-how long have you've been listening to me? I mean, how long have you been in the kitchen." I asked really surprised and a little scared that he had heard what I said to Spike, about him not caring about Donnie.

"Long enough to hear your little talk with Spike. About your brothers and me." I gulped. Then he had heard.

"Sensei, i didn't mean... I..." I didn't get any longer cause Splinter raised his paw, making stop talking immediatly. Then he started talking.

"Do you really believe that I do not care about your brother? That only you and your brothers care about him? I whould go to the end of the world to keep you four safe, I thought you knew that." I hung my head in shame. This was not the way I had planned to talk with Splinter about Donnie and all. When Splinter had been quiet for a few minutes, I realised that he wanted **me** to talk! But what should say?

"Sensei, I didn't meen any disrespect to you or anyone, but I just think that it's not right that Donnie should be down here. You know, he has been acting really weird lately, and I think that keeping him down here is bad for him. And, well, we aren't exactly doing anything about his behavior. That's it, but I guess that you have been in your own room and meditating for a few days, but I quess I said things I didn't really mean. And I am sorry." I explained and kept my head bowed down. Then I felt Splinters hand on my shoulder. That made me look up and meet his gaze. His eyes was now comforting and gave my stressed mind som rest. I relaxed and felt my shoulders fall as I did so.

"I understand want you mean, my son. I too have felt the frustration in your brother, and I too think we should help him in any other way, if we could. But there is not much else we can do. All we can do is wait and hope this new behavior will go away." I almost didn't believe my ears. He couldn't be serious!

"Sensei, with all due respect, we have to do something now! Maybe let follow us on patrol or at least let him out of the lair. He is going to go bonkers if we keep him down here for much longer. I hate to say it, but Donnie is right, we can't keep him down here forever. Sooner or later he will leave the lair. Whether we like it or not!" Splinter looked away and took the hand he had on my shoulder and used it to storke his beard, obviosly thinking over what I said, but our conversation got interrupted by a crash. It came from the living room. Both Splinter and I looked that way, then at each other and then we ran out to the living room to see what was happening. It appeared to be fight between Leo and Donnie. I saw Mikey sit in the tyre swing, trying to read a comic, mostly to get his thoughts away from the fight. That was his way of dealing with fights in the family.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Well, you can say it how many times you want, but I still wont listen to you! This is just silly, keeping me locked up as a prisoner, in my own home!" Donnie screamed from the couch, but he wasn't sitting on it, he was standing on it! And it was easy to tell that he was angry, really angry! And on the floor in front of him, Leo stood just as angry.

"Why can't you just **try **to see reason? We are only trying to help you! Why can't you see that? You turned into a monster, and we don't want that to happen again, is that so hard to understand?!" Leo almost bellowed into Donnies face, but Donnie didn't flinch.

"You want to know why it's so hard to obey you guys? Fine. It's because there is a difference between being protective and just being ridiculously overprotective! And you are way over being ridiculously overprotective! I get that you want to protect me, but you aren't exactly doing it the right way. Protecting people is done by a nicer and more caring sort of way, you are more a commanding officer!" He screamed back at his older brother. Leo seemed to be a little shocked, but recovered quickly and picked up the fight again.

"If there is someone who should start acting in another way it should be you! You are so ungrateful for we do." Leo yelled back.

"But if you just whould listen..." Donnie tried to say, but didn't get any further, cause Leo had to open the mouth again.

"**I **am the leader! You should listen to me, and not the other way around!" He yelled back to his younger brother. Donnie seemed to get more and more annoyed at Leo, and this seemed to be the last straw.

"Arrgh... This is so unfair!" He groaned and jumped down from the couch and down in the pit where the tv stood. Leo scoffed, and seemed to be a little confused.

"Huh... Unfair? I think you have to explain that statement." He said but barely managed to end the sentence, Donnie started talk again.

"You are never listening to me anymore! I haven't had a say in this 'overprotectiveness' from the beginning. All you do lately is tellling me what do and what not do, and trying to make me obey your every single order. But I don't want to be your little robot, that you can control all the time." Donnie said, part explanatory, part frustrated.

"Ugh... You are acting like such a hatchling." Leo said tiresome. He seemed to grow sick of fighting, but Donnie wasn't done yet. He practically flew on Leo and nailed him to the ground. Leo tried to struggle and squirm out of Donnies grip on his arms, but they would budge from anything Leo did. After a few minutes Leo stopped struggle and panted after all the effort.

"When did you get so strong?" Leo asked in surprise. Raph was surprised to. Donnie had never been as strong as him or Leo. He was one of the weaker fighters on the team. And now seeing him nailing Leo to the floor, it was a surprise to say the least. Mikey had also noticed the turn of events. He had almost fallen out of the tire swing. But Donnie didn't seemed the tiniest bit surprised.

"At the same point the claws got longer" He said, answering Leos question. Leo at first seemed to be as surprised as he was before, but then his eyes narrowed and with great effort he pushed Donnie of him. Donnie lied on the floor, and at first he didn't look like he was going to do much to defend himself, so Leo dragged him up to his feet and shook him by the shoulders as he spoke.

"Donatello! I am your leader! And I expect to be shown with respect!" As he spoke, he let go of Donnies shoulders and went over to the wall where Donnies bô staff stood there, resting against a wall. He grabbed it and turned to Donnie.

"My job as your leader is to protect you. And if this is the only way of doing it, then so be it!" He said, his voice raising more and more as he spoke. And then he went straight to Donnies lab, and then a lot of crashing was heard. Donnies eyes wided and ran to lab, only to find Leo smashing everything in there. The machines, test tubes, tools and blueprints. Donnie shot forward and tried to stop him, but it was no use. When Leo finally stopped he turned to Donnie.

"I hope this teach you to show respect and stop acting like a spoiled brat!" And then he snapped Donnies bô on the middle, on his knee. Donnie let out a little yelp and covered his mouth with both hands. And as tears began to fall, he backed away from Leo, and then ran away out of the lab, and ran into Splinter who tried to grab him and hold him close, but he pushed him away and ran out of the lair (deja vu) and ignored the screams from behind him.

"Donatello! Donatello?!" Leo yelled and just and a beaker fell to the ground catching his attention. His eyes wided when he realised what he had done. He looked around the lab and saw all the things Donnie had worked so hard to build, create or fix, and all of it was destroyed, by his hand. As he took step forward, he felt he stepped on something. Donnies bô staff, which was broken on the middle. Also by his hand, or knee to be precise. He grabbed the pieces and pressed them to his chest as the tears fell.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he whispered to himself and dropped to his knees. Little did he know that far away, in the Foot headquarters, Dogpound had information to the Shredder.

* * *

"The turtle known as Donatello has left the lair and is all alone in the sewers, and as we know the other turtles, they will probablygo after him soon enough. The plan can start at your command Master." Shredder smiled in a sinister way. Just as planned. He had become worn out with his familys protective nature. Splendid.

"Excellent. Send out the footninjas to get the turtle. If you lose him, you know what to do." Dogpound bowed before his master, and left the throne room. Shredder rised from the throne and looked out the window, just as a few days ago.

"Be on your toes turtles, cause soon you will be mine..." He thought as his one good eye narrowed. Soon, he whould have the turtle in the palm of his head.

**A/N: Okay, how is that for a cliffhanger? I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. How about you? Was Leo to cruel? Was it too much alike the first chapter in 'Secondary Mutation?' Was it bad that Raph, Mikey and Splinter didn't stop the brothers fighting? Please leave your opinions in your reviews. Tell me what I can do better. Hope you like the story so far. Until next time, T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now. Bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3, A broken trust

The turtle who cried monster

Chapter 3, A broken trust

(Aprils P.O.V)

It had been a few days sense I saw the guys, and I was dying to now how Donnie was doing. It could not be all to good, cause I have heard from Mikey that Donnie had claustrophobia and hated being cooped up for too long. So he must have had a hard time the last few weeks. The day he had been cured, I had rushed over to the lair to see how he was doing, and back then he was acting like himself, maybe a little more tired and absent than normal. And about two days ago I got a call from Raph, and he said Donnie had become more and more distant, snapped more and sometimes even, really rude and ill-behaved. So now I was on my way to the lair, to check up on my friend. But before I got even close to the turnstiles, that was the opening to the lair, I collided with Donnie who, from what I could tell, was tearfully and just as collided with him, he tried to run.

"Donnie, what is wrong? What has happened?" I tried to grab on to him, but just as I a grabbed onto his arm, he janked it from my grip and kept on running away from me. At first I was nothing but surprised and a little dumbfounded. Usually Donnie would never say no to me, not to mention me touching him. And now he just ran from my touch and my comforting words, just like she was something the cat dragged in! After a few seconds I got my tounge back and yelled after him to come back. But he didn't listen, instead he kept on running. When I did realise that he wasn't comming back, I started to run the rest of the way to the turtles lair. Just before I ran through the turnstiles, I started to screm.

"Guys? Guys! What has happened? I just crashed into Donnie, and he was crying his eyes out! What is going on?" I asked all at once, and first after my questions I saw that my friends looked either mad or chocked, all of them except Leo who looked devastated. He had to pieces of wood in his hands. The two pieces of Donnies bô staff! It had been broken on the middle!

"Guys, what have happened?" I asked and walked up to them at the couch. Master Splinter, who seemed to have noticed my presence, (not that I'm surprised) walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That, I believe, Leonardo can explain better than the rest of us. Leonardo?" Leo looked up from the staffpieces and looked at his Sensei. His eyes where full of guilt I could tell. "Maybe you can tell us what happened, and why you did what you did after your little quarrel." Master Splinter said, letting go of my shoulder as he spoke, but it was more of an demand than an suggestion. Leo at first looked like he didn't want to, but then he nodded.

"Okay. Well, I was walking out from the dojo, and I didn't see Donnie anywhere. We had made a rule that should stay on the couch until further notice. So when I didn't see him I at first got scared, then mad. I thought that we had an understanding. And then after a few seconds Donnie came from the bathroom and had a glass of water in his hand. And I asked where he was, and he said he was getting himself a glass of water, and I asked why he did it in the bathroom and not in the kitchen, and he said that he **was **going to the kitchen, but had seen that Master Splinter and Raph had a conversation about something in there and had decided to go to the bathroom, because he didn't want to interfere. And then I had asked why he didn't ask me to get it, and then the fight had started. We said things that I know **I **didn't mean. And after a few minutes of yelling at each other, I lost my mind and took Donnies bô staff and trashed his lab with it! And then the I broke his staff. And then he ran off. It wasn't until after he had ran away that I understood what I had done. I don't know what happened, I guess my brain just shut of. I didn't think at all, I just did. I just wanted to protect him from a relapse, and becoming a monster I guess I went a bit to far."

"You called him a **spoiled brat**! That is way more than going 'a bit' to far!" Mikey yelled so high that his voice cracked and he looked like he was going to slap his older brother right in the face. Raph looked like the devil himself. Angry and dark in the face.

"Yeah! I mean, I know he hasn't been on his behavior lately, but come on, trashing his lab?! He has worked almost his entire life to build it up. It's not easy to find stuff good enough to work with in the sewers! And you just crash all of it! Nice going Leo!" He bellowed only a few inches from Leos face. Master Splinter grabbed Raph by the shoulder and pushed him back a bit. Then he turned to Leo.

"I hope you have learned something in this Leonardo, that being a leader is important, but being a good older brother is also important. You need to learn when you need to leader, and when to be a older brother. Understood?" Leo looked up and faced his Sensei. He took a breath.

"Hai Sensei, I understand. But if you excuse us, we have a brother to find. I have to tell him that I am sorry!" He said and Splinter nodded and stepped out of the way. Leo waved to his brothers to come and the turtles and I grabbed our weapons and left the lair to find Donnie.

"I suggest we split up, then, we may find him easier." I said and other nodded. For once. 'Hang on Donnie, we are comming!'

* * *

(Donnies P.O.V)

I ran through the sewers, and compared to back when I... mutated, I was totally heartbroken, and then I was just a little sad. I couldn't believe that my older brother had trashed my lab, on which I had worked so hard with to build up, and with my staff and then broke that one too! Ever since the event with Metallhead, I had started to like my staff pretty much, just as I used to do before that event, and Leo just goes ahead and breaks it in front of my very eyes! It just wasn't fair! It wasn't my fault that I've got claustrophobia, and I hated beeing locked up! None of that was my fault. I had warned my brothers that I go nuts after being cooped up for a long time, so they should have taken that warning serious.

"Leo is nothing but a big jerk nowadays. I admit that I haven't been easy to deal with, so what? It's not my fault I've got claustrophobia. Or that I go nuts when I'm cooped up." But I knew that it was all lame excuses, that I could have at least tried to act more mature. More like a grown up. But I'm fifteen! Ugh, why has my life become so complicated?! As I slowed down and stopped, I realised I was very far from the lair. I haven't seen these parts of the sewer before. Maybe if I went topside I could locate where I was. So I looked up in the top of the sewer tunnel to find a manhole. Almost immediatly I found one and climbed out. I was in an ally at delancy street. Okay, so far so good. No foot ninjas or Kraangdroids in sight. After looking around a little bit more, I started to climb up the fire escape, and then onto the roof. Well up I started to look around the city. It felt good to see it. and a thought struck me, while I'm here, why not catch up to some roof top action. So I started running and jump from roof top from roof top. It felt so right. The open space, the wind in my face, the roofs concrete surface under my feet, the gap between the buildings when I jumped and the adrenaline and thrill to be out of the lair at last! How I had longed for that feeling. But all of a sudden I saw a blur of blue and green in front of me!

"Woah!" I yelled out, and I skidded into a halt. I managed to stop right before I crashed into... Leo? What was he doing here? Better yet, **why **was he here? At once the anger returned to my mind. "Why are **you** here? I don't want to talk with you anymore! There is nothing left to say!" I said to him, hoping the anger would give him the hint and he would leave, but oh no... Leo didn't give up so easily.

"Look bro, I know you are mad at me..." He began to say, but I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"To say the least." I said and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him with dark eyes.

"But all I wish is that you hear me out." He said, raising both of his hands in front of him, in some sort of peace sign. "Look I know what I did was really bad, and I am really ashamed, but you know, you haven't been that easy to live with lately. We wanted to help you didn't let us, and if we just tried to talk to you, you would snap at us or not answer at all. And at that poni it just seemed like the only thing I could do to get through to you! But I had no right to do that! And I am really sorry. What I said wasn't right either." Okay, that was it! I couldn't be quiet anymore!

"You told me I was acting like a spoiled brat! And all you have to say is that it wasn't right!? And you trashed my lab! Do you know how long it took to build up everything? From scraps that I found in the sewers? Take it from me Leo, it's not easy."

"I was only trying to protect you, from becoming a savage monster again!" Leo tried, now sounding like a little child trying to apologise to his parents who just had give him a scolding. But I wouldn't budge that easy.

"And who said I wanted your protection? I never did! Leo, I can take care of myself. I'm fully capable of patch up myself, if necessary! Heck, **I'm **the one who's patching you guys up, all time. Why was it so important to keep me in the lair for so long? **Why**?" I asked with a clear hint of anger. My pupils where replaced with flames and my cheeks where red with rage. In fact Leo looked a little scared.

"Because that is what a leader does, and big brother too you know." He answered a little louder than before and tried to recover from my outburst.

"Okay, so leaders are authorized to break things? And let me tell you something Leo, when you snapped my bô in two pieces, or when you trashed my lab, it was not all you broke. You broke my trust as well.! How do I know that once I go back with you to the lair you are not going to be as tough again.? Or let build up my lab again? Or just let me leave the lair or the couch, ever. And I only one more thing to say." At the last sentence I stepped closer to Leo, until we where only a few inches from each others faces. And I said, slowly so Leo could hear every word. "I wish you weren't my big brother!" At that Leos eyes wided and I could almost see tears from in his eyes. But I just turned away from him, and left. I jumped from the roof top to another, then another and one more, and then a wave of guilt hit me. This wasn't the way I wanted it to be. I turned around to go back but then a lot of foot ninjas jumped out of nowhere and surrounded me. And instinctively, I reached for the back of my shell for my weapon, only to realise that it was in the lair in two pieces. But instead of lowering my guard, I took a fighting stance, but in front of me, who was it, if not Dogpound. The giant dog with spikes on his paws and shoulders.

"You lost doggie? The pound is that way." I said teasingly and pointed in another direction. Dogpound only chuckled in his evil way.

"What a joker. But now, to end the jokes, and get down to business. You, my dear turtle, are comming with me!" He said and reached out to grab me, but jumped out of the way. What was he thinking? I, comming with him, willingly? Does he have a screw lose or what?

"And why would anyone in their right state of mind would come with you? You would only lead me to Shredder! So answer is a big fat **NO**!" Dogpound only smirked and chuckled again and before I could react, his big hand was on my back and he leaned a lot of his height on me, making me choke.

"Who said I was asking for your permission? Master Shredder made it clear that we needed you, and you only. I follow my Masters orders." And with that he grabbed me around my waist. Then he took my T-Phone and crushed it in his free hand.

"Now, shall we go then?" He said and started to leave with me still in his grip. But then I saw Leo on roof top with others not to far away, and before Dogpound could stop me I let out scream to them.

"Leo! Guys! Help!" But then I got a big smack on my cheek, which almost twisted my head around a whole lap! All I could see before I tuned out was a green blur and a red head, then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's wrap! What do you think of this chapter? What can I do better for next chapter? Do you guys have any new ideas? I really want to know what you think, what you like and what you dislike. Anyway, soon the real action will kick in and the biggest problem will begin. And just so you know, I made up that Donnie has claustrophobia, just to fit in with my other story, 'Adventures in the Milkyway' so used it in this one guys will find that good enough. Anyway, Im out for today. T.T.F.N, Ta ta for now!^_^**


	4. Chapter 4, Mona Lisa

The turtle who cried monster Chapter 4, Mona Lisa

**A/N: Okay, there is a thing I would like to say before you read this chapter. I will introduce Mona Lisa to this story, cause I think I needed the character. To those who don't like that idea, I'm sorry, but I couldn't handle myself. But don't need to continue to read if you don't want to. I'm just warning you if you don't like my ideas. So now when that is out of the way, lets not waste more time and, enjoy my new chapter. Please review.**

* * *

(Leos P.O.V)

For a moment I couldn't belive that those words had came out of my genius younger brother. I could expect that from Raph, but not from Donnie! I tried to see if that was just words coming out of Donnies mouth, but he did look like he meant every word. Then he turned around and walked away and jumped from this roof top and then to another. But I didn't see where he was going, cause I turned around and ran off myself. I didn't take a glance back. There was something wet on my cheek, which I could only guess was tears. First I just wiped them away, but after a while I just started to ignore them and let them fall. All of a sudden, I crashed into something. But it turned out to be someone, Raph to be exact. As soon as I crashed into him, he turned around and grabbed my arms and hold me tight, really tight.

"Hey, what gives?! Watch where you go..." He didn't continue from there as he recognised me and saw my tears at the same second. His grip loosened up a bit, but he didn't let go of me.

"Leo what's wrong? What has happened?" He said, at once sounding caring and took one of his hands to wipe away tears from my eyes. A gentle move, but quite useless, since new ones came almost immediatly. I opened my mouth to answer, but then I saw Mikey and April coming running from two other directions and Mikey started talking before I could.

"Haven't seen him anywhere. He has choosen a good..." He started to say, but April put a hand on his shoulder and pointing at me.

"Hey Leo, are you okay?" She asked and walked towards me. I took a breath and started to explain that I had met Donnie, that I tried to explain my actions and what he had said, that he wished that I wasn't his older brother. Raph and Mikey looked at each other and Raph let go of me. April stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that. He was just mad and said things he didn't mean. I mean, such things happen. Right?" She said and tried to smile a bit at me. Mikey nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I know Donnie and I know that he would never say such things and actually mean them! He's too good for that! I'm sure he was just angry at you! That's all." I smiled at him and looked at Raph. He didn't say anything but looked at me, encouraging me to think the best of our brother. I took a deep breath and wiped away the last of my tears.

"Okay, come on guys! We have to find him before he gets into trouble." But barely had those words left my mouth before we heard a scream. It was a little faint but we all heard it anyway. And as soon as we heard the voice we knew who it was.

"Leo! Guys! Help!" All of us turned around and at roof top a bit away, we saw Dogpound, foot ninjas and in Dogpounds biggest hand, Donnie.

"I think that's to late Leo." Raph said.

"I can see that! Come on, we have to save him!" I screamed in panic and we all started running. I saw how Dogpound smacked my brother across the cheek and he fell unconcious in the giant dogs hand. Okay, that was it. I had let Shredder hurt my brother one time. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

* * *

(Mikeys P.O.V)

Okay, we where up against like 40 ninjas maybe more, a giant dog and they had our brother in their grasp. Things could be better. But hey, we where like the bestest ninjas in the city. What could possibly go wrong? No wait, why did I ask that? On Tv when people said that, it only meant it would go wrong. Really wrong. Okay, keep it cool Mikey. Just keep it cool.

"Okay guys. Just get Donnie and we are out of here. Everyone agreed on that?" We all nodded. Leo didn't look to convinced and looked at Raph with one raised eye brow.

"Raph? That means, no fighting. At least not more than necessary." Raph rolled his eyes, and looked really bored. He crossed his arms and looked at Leo, obviously irritated.

"I've got it 'Fearless.' Shall we do this, or are we going to let them get away. Leo rolled his eyes and looked at April.

"April, I think it would be best if you went home, or at least to the lair. This could get rough." April nodded and climbed down the fire escape and went down in the sewers, after looking around for people who could see her. After we saw that she was down in the sewers, we charged out from our hiding spoot.

"Alright Dogpound, you are going straight to the dog pound!" Leo said, hoping it would sound cool. But it didn't and Raph made that clear.

"Seriously Leo, just stop try to say those things. You're only embarassing yourself." He said and Leo lowerd his head. Dogpound only laughed and dropped Donnie to the ground. That seemed to wake him up, cause he shot up and pressed himself againt a wall and tried to make himself as small as possible. But for the moment Dogpound seemed to forget about him and just wanted to make sure we where defeated. While my brothers tried to hold back the ninjas and Dogpound, I made my way over to Donnie, who looked pretty beaten up and had a big bruise on his cheek. Must have been from the slap that Dogpound had given him. There was also some marks after those spikes on his hand. Anger started to boil in me, but I swallowed it. There where more important things to do now. I smacked my brother lightly on his arm trying to get his attention.

"Come on Donnie. Time to get out of here." I said soothing, trying not to startle him. He did jump a little, but calmed down when he saw me. I took him by the arm, pulling him to his feet. I waved to Leo, who looked at our direction. When he saw that we where both okay, he grabbed Raph and started running at us. When they passed us we started to run after them. But we had barely started to run, when Donnie let out a yelp. We all stopped and turned around. Dogpound had him again, this time around the ankle.

"You know, I've always wondered if turtles can fly, or bounce. Well you know what they say, 'you learn by doing.'" He said and held out his arm and let Donnie dangle over the sidewalk.

"Well, whats plan B Leo?" I asked my older brother as I stared at Donnie hanging over the sidewalk like a puppet. "What do we do now?"

* * *

(Raphs P.O.V)

As I waited for Leos orders I watched my brother dangle over the pavement. Leo was too slow. But just as I was about to race forward, but before I could, a blur of green and pink raced forward, so fast I could hardly see what it was, and kicked Dogpound so hard and quick that he by shock let go of Donnies ankle. Donnie let out a little scream of fright, but I raced over to him and grabbed his hand before he could fall into the ground.

"Gotcha." It was the only thing I could say. Then I pulled him up to get him to safety. And as soon as he was upon the roof, I turned around and saw a big green mutant with a long tail, fighting with the foot soldiers. I had never seen anyone fight like that. It wasn't like any martial arts I had ever seen. The mutant was using it's tail more than hands or feet. Whatever it was using for a fighting style, it worked cause the footninjas fleed with Dogpound in the lead, but before he left he turned around.

"This isn't over turtles! I'll get you and your monster for a brother, if that is the last thing I ever do!" Then he left and ran off. What we didn't notice was that he held a special kind of remote in his hand and his finger played over a certain button. Then we turned to the green mutant who had took out the footninjas for us. Now we got a picture of it and... Wow. It was a lizard. A girl lizard. She was emerald green and yellow and the stomach, chest and lower stomach. She had brown hair and held on it place in a ponytail, that was hold together with a pink hairband. She had a oblique bangs that covered one of her green eyes. Around the waist she had a belt with one sheath that held a big knife. Around the wrists she had brown bands. She had webbed fingers and along tail. She was... so beautiful.

"Hey, thanks for helping us back there!" Leo said gratefully. He smiled at her, but I couldn't not take my eyes of her. She was so very beautiful. Wait... what was I thinking?! Focus Raphael! Don't lose your edge. Don't... fall in love? No way! Not me! I mentally slapped myself and put my attitude back on.

"Yeah but, you know who are you?" I asked her a little ruder than I had intended. I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful. Wait, why do I care? Come on Raph, get a hold of yourself! She looked at us and watched us all one by one.

"Shh..." She said at last and put a finger over her lips.

"Follow me, and don't say a word." Then she jumped down from the roof to the closest manhole and removed the cover, then turned her at us and waved her hand in a gesture that said 'follow me.' We looked at each other, shrugged and followed her down into the sewers. Well down there she started to walk down into the deeper parts of the sewers. Parts we had never seen before. But we followed her anyway. This girl was very quiet at first, then she started to loosen up a bit.

"So, you are also enemys of the Shredder? Well that's not a surprise, he's got enemys everywhere." She said. We looked at each other and Leo, who seemed a bit unsure about her, didn't take much time to catch on.

"You seem to know who we are, but yet we don't know who you are. Can you at least tell us who we are. I mean, you did save us back there, but can we ask that of you?" He said a little catious. She stopped, making us stop so sudden we crashed into each others shells. She turned to us.

"My name is Mona Lisa. And I was human, until only a few months ago. I was one of the scientists that got kidnapped by some fellows called 'the Kraang.' They spilled some mutagen on me and it turned me into this! And ever sense I have tried to stop them. And when I heard that Shredder has one of them captive, I tried to get closer to hear their plans, they noticed me, and they are my enemies to now. Even though I'm not much of a master of fighting I have a major IQ. Which gives me a great advantage. I have lived in the sewers for seven months. That's my story." We all looked at each other. One of the scientifists? That Kraang kidnapped?

"A scientist? I mean, no offense, but you can't be much a teenager yourself. How can you work as a scientist?" Donnie asked curiously. Mona Lisa looked at him, first a little confused, then she seemed to understand.

"Oh, I got a science and math degree when I was only fourteen, cause I have always been superior in every subject in school ever since first grade. I moved up to ninth grade when I was ten. Where I lived before, I was known as 'Mona Lisa, the whiz kid.' News interviewed me when I graduated out of high school. You may have heard about that."

"Oh yeah, I've read about that! The wiz kid from Washington D.C!" Donnie exclaimed a bit amazed. Hm, looks like Donnie found a playmate.

"Yeah, that's me. Anyway, I was on my way to collage, when my grandmother here in New York got sick and I had to visit her. That's when I got into trouble with the Kraang. And the rest I've told you. What about you, what's your story?" She ended her story. We looked at each other and nodded. She had helped us, the least we could do was tell her. Leo looked at her and started.

"Well, fifteen years ago, a man called Hamato Yoshi walked into a pet shop bought four baby turtles. And he bumped into this man on the streets. He decided to follow, and the men had this mutagen with them. And it accidently hit Yoshi and the turtles. And it mutated the man into a big humaniod rat, and the turtles into... us."

"And Yoshi started training us in the art of Ninjitsu, the way of the ninja." Donnie continued. "And he named us after Renaissance artists. Leonardo, Raphael, Michealangelo and Donatello." As he spoke he gestured to each of us as said each name. "And it wasn't until we turned fifteen we where allowed to go up to the surface. And at the very beginning we got into trouble with the Kraang. And while after that, also with the Shredder. And we have fought with them for a few months. And that is mostly our story." He ended the story and looked at Mona Lisa to see her reaction. She nodded and didn't seem to surprised. I guess it's not easy to get surprised by mutants, when you are mutant yourself.

"Uh, not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why did you save us?" I asked and then I, by some really stupid reason, I blushed in front of her. Why would do that? Especially right now? She didn't seem to notice, since she looked at Donnie. I felt something bubble up in me. I think it was... jealousy. Why should I be jealous of him? Donnie, of all turtles? I mean, no offense to him or anything, he had just been through a terrible transformation, had a big fight with Leo and was now chased by Shredder! It was not like I wanted to be in his shell!

"Well I could have left you for your fate, but have you ever heard the old saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend?' Besides, mutants stick together, right?" Mona Lisa said and smiled at us. Leo nodded.

"Right. Thank you." He smiled and was about to ask something, but all of a sudden Donnie leaned against the wall and groaned, like he was sick.

"Donnie! Are you alright?" Hm, good question Raph. Sure he was fine, he was just leaning against a sewer wall and groaning because he felt like it. I wanted to bite my own tounge of. Donnie looked at me and tried to smile a bit, but I could tell it wasn't easy.

"Yeah, I just got a little nauseous. I'll be fine." Donnie still leaned against the wall and tried to breath normally. Leo put a hand on his forehead and Donnie looked up at his hand. I saw that Leo was shocked and forced himself not to pull away his hand immediatly.

"Donnie, you're burning up! Maybe we should go back to the lair?" Donnie didn't look like he was to happy about the idea, but he decided not to make a fight of it and nodded. Mona Lisa, on the other hand didn't look to happy about it either.

"I would advise you not to do that. You see, when I spied on them I overheard some of their plans. And I heard them talk about mutated turtles, and I got interested. Then I heard most of it, when they saw me. And when I saw you tonight, I knew it was you! And when I saw you where in really bad trouble I decided to drop in and help. And I did hear that the cure they gave one of you has something called kromagnetsium, and that is trackable. If you go back to your home, they'll be able to find you. We need to get you to safety, follow me. We'll go to my home. It's a long way, but it's not easy to find it, even if they follow the tracker." With that she turned around and started to walk deeper into the sewers. We looked at each other and started to follow her. But Donnie tried to take out his bô, only to be reminded of that Leo had snapped it, and was grabbing air when he tried. He groaned and leaned his weight against the wall as he walked. Leo, Mikey and I exchanged looks and then looked at him. He looked back at us and tried again to smile. But I could tell that it was a strained smile.

"I'm fine guys, really. I just feel a little sick, that's all." He tried to reassure us that he was fine. But I knew from a look at his face that he wasn't. His eyes where not as excited and gentle as they used to be. And it might be a illusion, but I was sure that they looked a bit more red than they usually. And I don't mean red from sleeping bad or crying. I meant that the iris where more red than brown! But I tried to shake that thought. It was surely nothing. But Leo didn't seem like he wanted to let it go.

"You know, if you feel really sick, even if it's nothing, you have to tell, and where going back to the lair. Or at least resting. I'm still not sure about letting you out on these sort of things just yet." Donnie rolled his eyes and looked Leo in the eyes.

"Okay. I got it the first two hundered times you said that when this whole transformation thing was over." he said and then he kept going. Leo looked after him, and then followed. More wasn't said. Mona Lisa led the way, and we followed her like little chickens following their mom. What we didn't know was that trouble that Donnies fever was bringing.

(Shredder's P.O.V)

* * *

Bradford was kneeling in front of me and his head was lowered to the ground. If this more bad news, I was going to have a new wintercoat, made out of fur. Never mind whose.

"The turtle was out alone. We did have him, but the others arrived, trying to rescue him. We nearly had him, but that mutant lizard came into the scene and they all got away. But the good news is that the kromagnetsium has started to activate. We'll soon be able to track them down and destroy the turtles and Hamato Yoshi." He said and kept his head down. So, that lizard was a friend to the turtles. If she was then I could kill two birds with one stone! I would get rid of my enemy the lizard, and get rid of my nemesis Splinter and his pupils. Excellent.

"Track down the turtles. They'll probably head away from their lair, but find them and bring them to me! Both the turtles and the lizard woman. She might be usefull to my ever growing mutant army..." Bradford bowed and raised from his knees and left my room. This time the turtles where going to be mine!

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So what now? When the Shredder can track Donatello, what will happen? And why is Donnie feeling sick? Is it a relapse? Why am I asking these questions? I know the answers, but you don't! You have to keep reading! And keep reviewing. I only have one this far, please give me more! I need to know what you think! *Cough cough* I'm sorry for that. I lost control, you don't have to review if you don't think it's good enough. Anyway, until next time. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5, A trap

The turtle who cried monster

Chapter 5, A trap

**A/N: Here I am! Before you read, read this please. I got writers block, and couldn't come up with anything to write. Then I watched the 2k3 series one day to find inspiration, and when I saw the episodes 'Notes from the underground pt3' and 'Return to the underground' and then I came up with a good continuation that you will see in the future, but not in this very chapter. So, if you find the rest of the story familiar, deal with it! And thank you for reading and liking my one-shot 'A fallen brother.' Anyway, on with the story now.**

* * *

(Mikeys P.O.V)

As we walked through the sewer with Mona Lisa in the lead, this strange feeling kept eating me from the inside and out. I didn't know what it was, but it wouldn't leave me alone. I took at look at my older brother as he leaned against the wall as he walked. He noticed me looking at me, and he tried to smile at me, but I knew that he was sick. Leo had said he had a high fever and he had said himself that he was a little nauseous. I knew he wouldn't admit it, but he knew just as well as we did that something was really, really wrong, that this kromagnetsium had more affect on him than tracking him. But as it was now, we didn't know what. Mona Lisa had said that she had spied on Shredder and his goons, but hadn't found out anything more than that about the kromagnetsium, than that it was trackable. How would we help him if our enemy could find him easily? As I was deep in my thoughts I heard a yell from Leo and turned around. Leo had fallen to his knees and beside him Donnie was on all four and tried to breath calmly. Both Raph and I dropped down beside our brothers immediatly and Raph put his hand on Donnies shell, trying to sooth him.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" I almost screamed and was in panic. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down beside my older brothers and grabbed him by the arm. Leo immediatly put his hand to Donnies head, and I guess he was pretty warm, cause Leo almost immediatly pulled away.

"Donnie you're fever is going through the roof! I say we take a break right now!" He said and helped our brother to sit down against the wall. Mona didn't look to happy about the idea.

"I must advice us to go on. We can't stay here. They will find us if we do." Raph looked at her and seemed a little ticked off. And I agreed with him. Our brother was sick and she wanted to keep going even though!

"Our brother needs rest, what part of that dosen't you understand? We can't go on right now!" He looked at her straight in the eye, and it was the first time since we met her that I saw Raph look at her with anger or disbelief. He started to doubt this girl, and I knew I did to. But their little fight stoped when Donnie started to groan and jerk a little, as if he was going to puke. Leo sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to breath calmly. Slowly." He said soothingly in his try to calm Donnie down. Donnie took a breath and tried to talk, but he stuttered a little since he was breathing so fast and was sick at the same time.

"E-easy f-f-for y-yo-u to-o s-say." He said it weak and I thought he was going to faint, but to my big surprise, I felt his arm was getting bigger and I took a look and saw his arm grow ever so little, but still. And it kept on growing.

"Donnie, why is your arm all of a sudden bigger?" I asked, even though I doubted he knew the answer on that question himself. Donnie took a glance at his left arm and saw in terror as it grew bigger and more muscular by the second! Leo and Raphs eyes wided and Raph dropped to his other side and took his arm. But it didn't calm Donnie down. Not at all. Mona just stood there and looked at us and almost smiled a cruel and sinister grin. I shot a look at her and she just looked back.

"Don't just stand there! Help us!" She just smiled back and started to laugh. And not so kindly.

"It's humorously that you turtles are so gullible." She said and out of her belt she picked out a little device. It wasn't bigger than a matchbox and it only had two buttons, one red button and one blue button. She pressed on the blue one and her shape started to flicker. And only took a few seconds until the lizard girl we had seen had disappered and left was... Karai! And out of nowhere jumped footninjas and Dogpound and Fishface. We had been trapped!

* * *

(Leos P.O.V)

I couldn't believe my eyes! We had trusted Karai and she had lead us in a trap! If there was a prize for most stupid and gullible and naive choices, then we had just won it.

"How did you... I mean... Weren't you? I... don't get it." I couldn't get that single sentence out in a proper way. So it ended up in a few uncomplete sentences that didn't make to much sense. Karai just smiled and showed her little box.

"A little gadget of Stockmans. We have planned this longer than you might think. Why do you think it took so long before we attacked? Well, we had to build up a false wall of safety, and we had to plan our next part of the took time, but we had to come up with all of it. And now, nowhere you go, your brother will lead us to where you are. You can't hide from us, you've lost. And now your brother will come with us."The three of us looked at each other and stood up in a protective way in front of Donnie, who couldn't not fight. The foot ninjas drew their weapons and waited for the word. And Karai gave it almost immediatly and all ninjas flew at us. We did our best to fight them off, but first of all, we where in a sewer and it wasn't to much space for us to fight in and second of all, we where one turtle short. That made it harder to fight them of, and the worst part was that they kept coming from all directions. But what none of us was thinking of was that Donnie had started to grow. We didn't see that before Donnie jumped out of nowhere and attacked all of the footninjas, in his monsterform, and he used teeth, claws, tail and muscles.

"Oh my god... Do you see what I see?" Mikey asked and had to rub his eyes to convince himself that he saw what he saw. Raph had dropped his jaw and and I could not believe my own eyes either. I almost dropped my swords. But we had to drop the shock and start to fight again. But we didn't see that Dogpound pulled out a blowgun and aimed it at Donnies neck. And when I saw that it was to late, cause then Donnie had been hit in the neck with a little dart. He let out a roar that ringed in our eardrums for a few minutes and then he pulled it out and threw it aside. It hit the wall on the opposite side of the sewer tunnel. We had to jump aside so we wouldn't get it in our heads. But almost immediatly he started to stumble and his throws and hits began to be more sloppy and unfocused. And then he fell to the ground and closed his red glowing eyes. But then just when he had hit the floor he shrank back his normal form. We where still so stunned and couldn't grip the situation and didn't notice the ninjas that sneaked up on his and binded our arms and legs with chains. We didn't have time to react, and when we realised what happened we tried to struggle against the chains, but it was to late. We where trapped. Then Dogpound took the command.

"Take that monster and get him back to Master Shredder! We have to bring him back so we can get on with the plan." One ninja came up to our brother and tied his hands behind his shell, but the dart Donnie had been hit with turned out to be something else and not a tranquilizer dart cause he wasn't unconcious. He started to struggle against the rope that Dogpound had in his hand and as Donnie struggled against the rope, he pulled him along like a disobedient dog. But Fishface took a look at us where we laid on the floor defenseless and he smiled and his poisonous teeth showed.

"Don't worry turtles. We will take good care of your brother..." He said and started continued to follow the others away from us and we could not do anything about it. We kept on struggling against the chains. Donnie looked over his sholder as he kept on struggling and looked at us with a scared look.

"Leo! Guys! Help me!" He practicly screamed and kept on struggling againt the ropes and Dogpounds strength. But all we could do was look at our brother, being taken away by our enemies.

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed after them and tears was running down his face. Raph was only grunting and snarling as he tried to squirm out of the chains and looked like he was ready to kill something or someone. I didn't see my face but I could feel small tears run down my face and not only from what had just happened, but also because I felt like it was my fault. If I hadn't been so tough on Donnie maybe this wouldn't have happened. After a while that had be hours, we heard footsteps in the tunnel. Who was it now? Was it one of the footninjas or maybe some kraangdroids? But non. It was April! She looked at us and then let a little worried scream and ran to us and started to free us.

"April! Boy, are we glad to see you." Raph said and turned his head to her direction as she freed Mikey. She smiled at him and then ran to him as Mikey was free. He sat up and rubbed his wrists and ankles to bring life back to them. As soon as both Raph and I was free April started to ask questions.

"What happened? Where you attacked? Where is Donnie? Is he alright?" The last two questions made us flinch and we looked at each other. Then Raph tried to explain as good as I could with complicate it to much.

"Well, after you left us and went back to the sewers, we did save Donnie and we did go back to the sewers and we where tricked into a trap. Then Donnie turned back into a monster and they, well they shot a dart into his neck that turned him back to normal, then they tied us up and dragged him away. We couldn't do anything to stop them. They got him to Shredder!" He said and looked away to conceal his tears, and we decided not to point it out.

"So now what do we do?" Mikey asked and dried his tears with his left arm. April started to talk almost immediatly after Mikey had.

"We have to get you back to the lair! Splinter is worried sick about you! He almost didn't let me go out and look for you." That brought a thought to me and I couldn't help but ask.

"That reminds me, how did you find us? Have you followed us?" April almost looked offended ad crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I didn't. I tracked you T-phones, since I didn't want to call you. You could have been in a fight or something so I used the tracking system Donnie has been working on this week. He told me about it in a text about four days ago." That made me a little embaressed. So that was what he had been working on for the last days. And to think that I had tried to stop him. Good thing he didn't listen to me.

"Okay. Well lets get back to the lair then. We have to tell Master Splinter what has happened." The others nodded and started to walk. But after a while Raph had enough of the silence.

"Argh, I can't believe that we let Karai fool us! I can't belive they have our brother!" He screamed and punched the wall. Mikey just stayed silent and let the tears fall.

"I didn't want to believe it, but my head keeps telling me that it did." He said and dried the tears away. I didn't know what to say, but I put a hand on Raphs shoulder and looked at him pityingly.

"Looks like we lost today." I said and then we kept on walking back to the lair, to tell Master Splinter the bad news.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Okay, who saw that coming? I hoped nobody did, cause if this isn't a turn of events, then I don't know what is. And was supposed to be a surprise for, who have given me such great reviews lately. See it as a thank you if you want. Just so you know, I watched 'The enemy of my enemy' and I though it would a good time for Karai to get her revenge on Leo for betraying her. And I thought it was pretty good, but you can have every opinion you want. But if you want to review, please don't be to mean. Soon I will go on a camp for about nine days, but I will try to update before that. If not you'll have to wait. Anyway, tell me what you think. And until we meet again. T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6, In the claws of the beast

The turtle who cried monster

Chapter 6, In the claws of the beast

**A/N: Hey! I feel generous today, so I will upload a new chapter today. Aren't I just wonderful? Na, I'm not, but I'm generous, that's for sure. Right? Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

There is two things I really hate. Losing and getting tricked. And today both had happened. We had been tricked by Karai and lost in a fight. And on top of that, they got Donnie and dragged him away. Literally, they had to drag himsince he had struggled against them. Heh, I guess he wasn't such a dork after all. I wasn't the only one to put up fight. Urg, listen to me, I'm trying to cheer myself up by insulting my brother, typical me. Right now we where on our way back to the lair, and none of us had said anything in a very long time. But this didn't feel good. Donnie was probably at Shredders place right now, and we where on our way home. I thought we should go after them and get our brother back, but April had said that Splinter was really worried for us, and besides he had the right to know what had happened to his own son. But the crooks hadn't got their hands on everything. Before we had left Mikey had picked up Donnies mask. It was torned and ripped, but still. It should just be laying around for rats to nibble on or use to it's home. I took a look at Mikey. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and didn't even bother to wipe them away, cause new ones came almost immediatly after old ones fell. I could understand he was so sad, Donnie had always been closer to Mikey than the rest of us. It had to feel really bad for him, of course we all felt bad about it, but still. As Mikey let out a little sob I walked up to him and threw my arm around his shoulders and he leaned his head on my shoulder. It was a little wet, but right there and then I couldn't have cared less.

"What do you think they'll do to him?" His words where so unexpected I didn't know what to answer at first, but Leo was quicker to answer then I was.

"I don't think you want to know the answer on that question." He looked at Mikey and showed a look of compassion, but I didn't want Mikey to be glad with **that **answer.

"But don't worry. We'll get him back and then kick Shredders sorry butt for messing with our family!" That seemed to brighten his face a little bit. I took a look at Leo, who gave me thumps up. Seems like I did a good move for once. April looked at us with sympathy and tried to look optimistic, though it wasn't easy since it was Shredder who had Donnie in his grasp.

"Hey, we're soon at the lair! Who wants to explain to Sensei what happened? I mean, you did tell me a little fast, and I think Master Splinter wants the whole version of the story." She pointed out and all of us looked at each other. None of us wanted to bring him the bad news. I mean, one of his sons where at the mercy of Shredder!

"I'll do it." Leo volunteered and none of us felt like disagree with him. As we walked through the turnstiles and had our heads lowered and slumped a little, Master Splinter walked up to us and put his arms around all of us.

"My sons, you really had me worried. Did you not find your brother?" He said when he let us go and he saw our faces and got a little anxious again. Mikey and I took a look at Leo who took a deep a breath and started to explain. How he had run into to Donnie, what he had said, how we then had run into footninjas and Dogpound and then the lizard who had turned out to be Karai in disguise, how we had been tricked, defeated and how they had dragged away Donnie while we where tied up and when April had showed up and helped us. None of us had the guts to look at Splinter, but all of us knew he was really upset. Mikey pulled out Donnies mask from his belt and he gave it to our father, who grapped ahd stroked the torn purple fabric and at first he was quiet. But then he raised his head and made us look him in the eyes.

"You have to get your brother out of there, before Shredder..." Then he silenced and we knew what he meant. Before Shredder shredded Donnie.

"We all agree on that, but we need to come up with a plan. Shredder had planned his moves for quite some time. We have to figure out what to do." Leo said and sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands and just let out a sigh of hopelessness. Mikey and I just sat down beside him and shared his feelings.

"At least we know they wont kill him." April said from where she stood. We all looked at her and Leo looked up from his hands, but didn't raise it.

"Well think about it. He wont be any good for Shredder if he's dead. If he can break Donnie he can find out where the lair is or something like that. Or he can try to blackmail you with short, he'll be more useful to Shredder if he is alive." She explained to us when she saw our confused faces. Yeah, those words of comfort, but not big ones.

"Yeah, but I just hope he's okay." I said and leaned back in the couch and closed my eyes. I didn't even want to think about what he went through right now.

* * *

(Donnies P.O.V)

I felt really terrified, to say the least. I didn't know what they wanted with me or what they would do. But I couldn't show how scared I was, cause then they would sense the weakness and I could show that I was weak. Then the enemy would have sort of won. They wanted you to be scared of them. So as they tried to make me walk through the Shredders hq I struggled, pulled and did everything to show my animosity against them. And Dogpound and Fishface seemed to lose their temper about it.

"Would you **stop struggling turtle!**" Fishface said 'turtle' as if it was a some kind of expletive. But I wouldn't be surprised if he used words that was way worse than that. But I didn't stop struggling, I would give in for nothing! Nothing!

"I will never give up. As long as I am breathing I will keep on fighting, to get away from you! I will never stop fighting!" I said with as much anger and despise as I could bring into it. But just as I stopped talking Dogpound raised his hand and made a move to grip my waist, but before he could, I jumped out of his way and instead he cut off the rope that he hold. My wrists where still tied together, but I didn't care. I started to run down the hallway and tried to get away from the mutants. But I had never been in the Shredders hq and didn't know where to go. And when I just for a second stopped to choose a way I felt a grip on my head and being lifted into the air. It hurt so bad I thought my skull would fall off my body. Dogpound had me in his smaller hand and turned me around so I would face him.

"You cause very much trouble you turtle! I hope Shredder finds it worth it when he gets his hands on you freak!" His breath was hot and smelly and I could only close my eyes and frown in my try to ignore it.

"Freak? Me? Dude, you're the one who's a giant dog with spikes all over. And you know I would love to chat, but I gotta run!" I said and kicked him square in the face. That made him lose his grip on my head and I fell to the floor, but almost immediatly I started to run and this time I just choose ways when I had to. And just when I thought I would get out of here I bumped right into Fishface, and before I could react he had both my arms in a really hard grip and threated me with his teeth. I knew I couldn't show weakness, but I didn't want the be biten by mutated venomous fish, so I stopped struggling. Then The real nightmare began, cause Fishface brought me to a big room with pools on the floor and on a big elevation there was a big throne. But it was the person who sat on the throne that made my heart stop beating for a second.

"We have the turtle you ordered for." Fishface smiled sinister and pushed me forward and then put one of of his robotic feet on my shoulder, forcing me down to my knees. He tried to push me down further so I would be half lying down on the floor, but there was a limit in my opinion and I used my hands and arms to stay in the position I was in. Fishface only chuckled and stepped of my shoulder, and then he kicked me in the back just when I tried to stand up and I fell forward and landed in front of Shredders feet, (he had apparently walked down from his throne) and he used his spiky blades and tilted my head backwards with them and inspected my face.

"I see. Excellent, just excellent." He said, clearly satisfied I jerked my head from his blades and wished I could punch him in the face, but there where a few reasons why I couldn't. One, he had a helmet of steel covering his face, two, he was a highly trained ninja, way more skilled than me and had giant blades over his body and where ready to kill anyone who didn't do what he wanted them to, and three, my hands where still tied so I couldn't do anything with my hands. Shredder just chuckled darkly at my actions and walked passed me as he started to talk.

"Do you know why you are here turtle?" He asked. I only looked at him with despise and didn't answer. He would only give me the answer anyway.

"Very well, you are here because you are gonna give me your brothers and sensei to me." My eyes wided and I almost laughed out loud, but stopped myself. What was this guy thinking? Why would I lead my family into this place and directly to Shredders hands.

"You must be crazy Shredder! I would never do that! Betraying is something your kind would do, not mine!" Shredder only seemed amused. He seemed to find this amusing.

"Let me explain something to you. Have you heard of kromagnetsium?" I groaned loudly and let my head fall backwards to show my discontent.

"Give me a break from that stuff already?" I said, almost yelled and Fishace and Dogpound who seemed to have entered the room, they laughed at my words. Shredder just shook his head in amusement and grabbed my shoulder and lifted me to my feet. I let out a sound of discomfort, but once I was on my feet he didn't let go of my shoulder, and as he talked he lead me to a window.

"However, I have had Stockman to make this substance to do something more than just tracking you." He picked up a little remote from a pocket and pressed a red button. Outside the building a big forcefield appered around the whole building.

"Do see that forcefield? The kromagnetsium can not go through that forcefield and since you have it in your body you can not leave this building. Unless it is removed from your body or it is modified in a special way. And we have done that and have it under our control. With the press of a button it will do just that. But there is one catch, it will turn you back into a monster immediatly after that little push. And when you do, you are under my control! You will heed my every command!" At first I couldn't understand what he said, but when I did I felt like crying. It would be a horrible ending either way. Either I stayed in this building my whole life or I would kill my family. But Shredder seemed to have enough of me for the moment and turned to Dogpound.

"Bradford! Bring the turtle to his cell. I will have use of him later." And before I could react the big dog lifted me and threw me over his shoulder and carried me away. He probably did so because he didn't want me to put up another fight. Like I could, I didn't have anywhere to run, unless I was turned into a monster and if I did I would be under Shredders control! It was just a nightmare! If my brothers **did **find me and tried to save me and got me out of the Shredders grasp I still wouldn't be able to leave. After a few minutes Dogpound to a hold around my shell and tossed me into something that looked like a huge test tube with a little door on it with a little digital lock on the side of it. He closed the door and pushed some buttons on the digital lock and a little clicking sound was heard then he walked away. I didn't know what to do. I just sat against the wall and pulled my knees close to my chest and put my arms on the knees and cried into my arms. I couldn't help it. I didn't know what else to do. I was just so scared and felt so small and helpless. I was right in the claws of the beast!

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. A new chapter. Hope you like it, and don't worry the other turtles will have more spotlight and now things will be a little like those two episodes I mentioned in chapter 5. Hope it's okay. Did you find the similarity to one of the episodes in this chapter. Poor Donnie. I have a sick mind. Anyway thank you for now and as I have started to say a lot. T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7, When hope has deserted you

The turtle who cried monster

Chapter 7, When hope has deserted you

* * *

(Donnies P.O.V)

It must have been hours since I got to the Shredders place. I didn't know for sure how long, but it felt like days and I had already started to lose hope. I mean even if my brothers got here and tried to save me, what would happen then? I couldn't leave this place anyway! It just felt hopeless. I wanted to give up, but something in me told me to hold on to the little hope I still had. I remembered from when I was young and Master Splinter used to tell us stories and told us one from ancient Greece. About Pandora and the box, when she had let out all the bad things in the world. Despair, hopelessness, greed and so on, and the thing that was left in the box was hope. Now, I'm not one to belive in stories like that, but there was something Master Splinter said after he had told us the story.

"_Remember my sons, that as long as there is life, there is hope. Hope is the last thing to abandon you. Never forget that. Never give up." _ I sighed. That's easy to say when your not all alone in a cell in your archenemy's lair and no way out of the situation. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes as I exhaled slowly. But no matter what I tried to think of I couldn't shake this bad feeling in my stomach. This feeling that told me that all hope was lost. But a voice in my head told me not to give up. And this feeling that was telling me one thing and my head told me another, only made me confused and even more depressed. I tried to think positive, but it wasn't easy since foot-ninjas was everywhere and sometimes Shredder walked through the room and looked at me as if I was some kind of monster. Which I was in some way. The whole day I sat there and thought about the day this whole mess had started. I thought about how it had happened

* * *

_There was a tense silence in the living room. Leo was sitting in front of the tv and was watching Space heroes, Mikey was lying on the couch reading a comic book , Raph was playing an arcade game and I was sitting couch and tinkering with a little device. The silence became more and more tense until:_

_"Nice going Donnie!" Raph said in an angry tone that would made anyone else who didn't know Raph scared, but I looked up from my work and looked at Raph and tried to look just as angry._

_"What have I done?" I snapped at him and raised from the couch. _

_"You got yourself caught and didn't find anything that could help us get closer to what the Kraang are up to! That's what!" Raph screamed in my face, and I couldn't stop myself from wincing. But I screamed back:_

_"Yeah, cause I asked them to lock me up inside the van! Excuse me for not notice the Kraang's where defeated!"_

_"Well maybe i you didn't have such a big brain that got in the way, you would notice!"_

_"What? So I would be like you shellbrain, who doesn't think at all?_

I shuddered. Now afterwards I wished I had just left him there and walked to my lab instead of saying what I said. It had caused this whole mess. But me and my big mouth, of course I couldn't shut up. I still remembered Raphs hurtful words.

_"And what makes you think we need your brains. Remember Metalhead? Or the patrolbuggies? All failure wasn't it? T__he point is, all your work is failures. We don't need you're machines. We dont need your long speeches that just bore us, We don't need ____YOU__!"_

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and this time I didn't even bother to wipe them away. It wouldn't stop them from coming anyway. Sure, Raph had tried to apologise that day, it wasn't his fault what had happened. I just couldn't stay and come back when he asked me to. I was a big idiot, as usual. But I have to admit I felt really hurt at those stinging words.

_"Oh my... Donnie I... He didn't reach longer before he was interrupted by Donnie._

_"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me! What, yo-you think i like the fail at my projects? I already feel awful about them and you just want me to feel even worse?!" At the end of the last sentence his voice started the break and he ran up from the floor and ran towards the exit from the lair._

_"No, No, No, wait, Donnie come back! Raph yelled in desperation. _

* * *

Yes, he had tried. But I couldn't have listened to him for once in my life, I had to run away and get myself into this mess. I hadn't listened to him then, just like I hadn't listened to Leo yesterday. He tried to help, and I pushed him away.

* * *

_"Well, you can say it how many times you want, but I still wont listen to you! This is just silly, keeping me locked up as a prisoner, in my own home!" I had screamed from the couch, And on the floor in front of him, Leo stood just as angry._

_"Why can't you just _**_try _**_to see reason? We are only trying to help you! Why can't you see that? You turned into a monster, and we don't want that to happen again, is that so hard to understand?!" Leo almost bellowed into my face, but this time I didn't flinch._

_"You want to know why it's so hard to obey you guys? Fine. It's because there is a difference between being protective and just being ridiculously overprotective! And you are way over being ridiculously overprotective! I get that you want to protect me, but you aren't exactly doing it the right way. Protecting people is done by a nicer and more caring sort of way, you are more a commanding officer!" I screamed back at my older brother. Leo seemed to be a little shocked, but recovered quickly and picked up the fight again._

_"If there is someone who should start acting in another way it should be you! You are so ungrateful for we do." Leo yelled back._

_"But if you just would listen..." I tried but didn't get any further, cause Leo had to open his mouth again._

_"_**_I _**_am the leader! You should listen to me, and not the other way around!" He yelled back to me. I couldn't help but get more and more annoyed at Leo, and this was the last straw._

_"Arrgh... This is so unfair!" I groaned and jumped down from the couch and down in the pit where the tv stood. Leo scoffed, and seemed to be a little confused._

_"Huh... Unfair? I think you have to explain that statement." He said but barely managed to end the sentence, my mig mouth started talking again._

_"You are never listening to me anymore! I haven't had a say in this 'overprotectiveness' from the beginning. All you do lately is telling me what do and what not do, and trying to make me obey your every single order. But I don't want to be your little robot, that you can control all the time." I said, part explanatory, part frustrated._

_"Ugh... You are acting like such a hatchling." Leo said tiresome. He seemed to grow sick our fight, but I didn't feel like I was done yet. Before I could think I practically flew on Leo and nailed him to the ground. Leo tried to struggle and squirm out of my grip on his arms, but they would budge from anything Leo did. After a few minutes Leo stopped struggle and panted after all the effort._

_"When did you get so strong?" Leo asked in surprise. But I wasn't the tiniest bit surprised. It was the only thing good about the secondary mutation. My muscles had increased from the event, and it helped me keeping Leo on the floor._

_"At the same point the claws got longer" it was all I said, but it was answering Leos question. Leo at first seemed to be as surprised as he was before, but then his eyes narrowed and with great effort he pushed me of him. I laid on the floor, and at first I didn't know what to do and I was a little to surprised to do anything, so Leo dragged me up to his feet and shook me by the shoulders as he spoke._

_"Donatello! I am your leader! And I expect to be shown with respect!" As he spoke, he let go of my shoulders and went over to the wall where my bô staff stood there, resting against a wall. He grabbed it and turned to me._

_"My job as your leader is to protect you. And if this is the only way of doing it, then so be it!" He said, his voice raising more and more as he spoke. And then he went straight to my lab, and then a lot of crashing was heard. I felt my stomach churn and my eyes wided as I ran to lab, only to find Leo smashing everything in there. All the machines, test tubes, tools and blueprints I had worked so hard on. I shot forward and tried to stop him, but it was no use. When Leo finally stopped he turned to me._

_"I hope this teach you to show respect and stop acting like a spoiled brat!" And then he snapped my bô on the middle, on his knee. I could stop myself and let out a little yelp and covered my mouth with both hands. And as I felt tears beginning to fall, I backed away from Leo, out of the lab and then ran away out of the lab, and ran into Splinter who tried to grab me and hold me close to him, but I pushed him away and ran out of the lair and ignored the screams from behind me._

* * *

Yes, I had messed up again. Why couldn't I just learn when shut my big mouth up? It only got me into trouble. Over and over again. There was no one to blame. No matter what Raph and Leo said I just couldn't be quiet and my temper got the best of me this time. This time it was I who said something unforgivable.

* * *

_"Why are _**_you _**_here? I don't want to talk with you anymore! There is nothing left to say!" I said to him, hoping the anger would give him the hint and he would leave, but oh no... Leo didn't give up so easily._

_"Look bro, I know you are mad at me..." He began to say, but I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence._

_"To say the least." I said and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him with dark eyes._

_"But all I wish is that you hear me out." He said, raising both of his hands in front of him, in some sort of peace sign. _

_"Look I know what I did was really bad, and I am really ashamed, but you know, you haven't been that easy to live with lately. We wanted to help you didn't let us, and if we just tried to talk to you, you would snap at us or not answer at all. And at that point it just seemed like the only thing I could do to get through to you! But I had no right to do that! And I am really sorry. What I said wasn't right either." Okay, that was it! I couldn't be quiet anymore!_

_"You told me I was acting like a spoiled brat! And all you have to say is that it wasn't right!? And you trashed my lab! Do you know how long it took to build up everything? From scraps that I found in the sewers? Take it from me Leo, it's not easy."_

_"I was only trying to protect you, from becoming a savage monster again!" Leo tried, now sounding like a little child trying to apologise to his parents who just had give him a scolding. But I wouldn't budge that easy._

_"And who said I wanted your protection? I never did! Leo, I can take care of myself. I'm fully capable of patch up myself, if necessary! Heck, _**_I'm _**_the one who's patching you guys up, all time. Why was it so important to keep me in the lair for so long? _**_Why_**_?" I asked with a clear hint of anger. My pupils where replaced with flames and my cheeks where red with rage. In fact Leo looked a little scared._

_"Because that is what a leader does, and big brother too you know." He answered a little louder than before and tried to recover from my outburst._

_"Okay, so leaders are authorized to break things? And let me tell you something Leo, when you snapped my bô in two pieces, or when you trashed my lab, it was not all you broke. You broke my trust as well.! How do I know that once I go back with you to the lair you are not going to be as tough again.? Or let build up my lab again? Or just let me leave the lair or the couch, ever. And I only one more thing to say." At the last sentence I stepped closer to Leo, until we where only a few inches from each others faces. And I said, slowly so Leo could hear every word. _

_"I wish you weren't my big brother!"_

* * *

I shuddered and tried to hold back to fold of tears, but failed. They came so fast and so many it looked like a minor current ran from my eyes. I had regretted the words I told Leo almost immediately after I had said them, and now I felt such a regret I wanted to puke so much that my tounge would follow in the vomit. Then I wouldn't be able to say bad stuff anymore. I took a look at my reflection in the glass of the cell that kept me imprisoned and sighed.

"Is this what it feels like when hope has deserted you?"

* * *

(Leos P.O.V)

As the hours passed, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the last few hours. Our brother was gone and we had no idea how to help him. It just seemed like we had no way out of this situation. I took a look around the room. Master Splinter sat down on the couch with Donnies torn mask in his hands and held it to his heart and under his eyes, his fur was wet from crying. I couldn't even begin to understand what he was going through. He had already lost his family, destroyed by the Shredders hand. And now one of his sons was in his claws. When the Ratking had tried to gain control over him, he had said that the four of us was all he had left. So at least I could understand that it was hard to know one of them was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it. I looked away from my father and looked at my brothers. Mikey was crying on another end of the couch and Raph sat beside him and had his arms around him. It wasn't often I saw Raph so comforting. Usually I would taunt him about it, but it wasn't a good time right now. April sat on Mikeys other side, but a scooted away from him a little, trying not to disturb him. She sat and was doing something on her computer, but she didn't say what she was doing. I sat in front of the TV and tried to watch _Space Heroes _but it didn't help so much.

"_Captain Ryan! Dr. Mindstrong has been kidnapped by the Aliens from Nitribulon! We have to do something!" *Slap* _

"_There is nothing we can do for now. The Nitribulons have a high security system that only Dr. Mindstrong can crack. We have to wait until further notice." _I sighed and turned off the TV_._ Who ever said that TV solves your problems? This wasn't working at all! I looked up and walked over to Master Splinter and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and tried to smile. But I knew he was to sad to be happy.

"Are you okay father?" Hm, good question. I already knew that answer. I wanted to bite mo own tounge off, but Sensei didn't seem annoyed.

"I am fine my son. It is just hard to know that Donatello is at the mercy of the Shredder. We need to get him out before he gets to hurt. Who knows what Shredder will do to him?" I could only nod and I placed my other hand on top of both of his. He looked down at my hand, then up at my eyes. He smiled and laid his arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to him. I leaned my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat and closed my eyes and let my own tears fall.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" April shouted and snapped us out of our thoughts and walked over to her as she talked.

"I managed to hack into Stockmans computer log and I found things that might be useful to know." All of us started to fight over the closest place so we could look at the computer screen. It was a lot of text and we didn't understand half of it, but April kept on talking.

"I've read this log a few times to make sure I fully understand it, and there is something you should know. You said something about kromagnetsium, right? Well Stockman managed to modify it so whenever Shredder presses a certain button it will activate it so Donnie will turn back into a monster, and then he is under Shredders control! And with another button he can activate a forcefield that doesn't let the kromagnetsium go out. Which means that Donnie is trapped like a rat in there. Uh, no offense Sensei." She said and Splinter just smiled understandingly, then frowned.

"So you are saying that even we can get to Donatello and free him, he can not leave the Shredders lair? Am I correct?" April nodded sadly.

"Unless we can figure out a way to get the kromagnetsium out of his body, permanently this time. Until then, we have no chance no matter what we do. Until then, he is Shredders." She said and lowered her head to conceal her tears. Raph just got angrier than he was before and slammed his hand into the couch and then walked away to the practice puppet and started to take out the anger on it. Mikey just cried more and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and whispered comforting words into his ear and pressed him against my chest. My plastron got wet almost immediately, but I didn't care one bit. Master Splinter walked into the dojo to meditate and April continued to type on her computer and we all had the same thought on our minds.

"Is this what it feels like when hope has deserted you?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter seven and now I want to know what you think. I hope I will be able to update a few more chapters before I go away on camp and I hope you like this chapter. I think it's kind of sad. You know, how both Donnie and his family have lost hope, and how it seems like there is no way out. I'm sorry that the flashbacks is not exactly like in the chapters, but i tried to make it more in Donnies P.O.V. Well, what do you think anyway? Tell me in your reviews and keep on reading and follow and do whatever the heck you want to do. Until next time, T.T.F.N, Ta ta for now! ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8, A solution

The turtle who cried monster Chapter 8, A solution

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. I feel generous right now. I plan to finnish this one before I go away on camp next week. On with it, enjoy!**

(Raphs P.O.V)

This situation sucked. April had told us about the Shredders plan on keeping Donnie in his place forever and we couldn't do anything about it! This whole science thing was Donnies thing, not ours! How could we help him if we didn't even know how to do science basics? It just looked hopeless right now. What could we do? As I thought I kept on torturing a training dummy. I knew it didn't help the situation at all, but it helped me cool off. Usually. But just when I thought I had calmed I just started to think of Shredder or Donnie and I just got angry again. So I guess this whole 'blowing off steam' thing was pretty useless. But soon I got other things to think of.

"Hey guys. Come here!" April shouted from the couch in excitement and waved at us, but didn't take her eyes from the computer. All of us hurried over. All news, bad or good, could be useful right now.

"Okay, remember how I said that the kromagnetsium had to leave Donnies body to take away all reactions and he'll be free from this whole thing?" We nodded. It had been on our minds the whole day. "Well I looked through Stockmans log to find more info and found this." She clicked on a little icon on the laptop and a long text showed up. "This shows the whole idea in progress and it also show how to do the process and how to make it go away! Pffft... How stupid can you be?" She said with a snort of laughter. That got our attention. And I couldn't help but agree with her. Stockman said called himself a genius, but not even could be so stupid that they laid their solutions to their problems on the internet when their enemies could hack into it and read it and then use it against them.

"Anyway, if I understand this correctly, if we could get enough blood from one of you, since your DNA all had the same reaction to the mutagen and you where all ordinary turtles before it touched you, then use this specific chemical and then mix that under 230 degrees fahrenheit, then we can use it as a cure. It will burn out the kromagnetsium and replace it with the mixture we have created." All of us looked at each other and smiled. "That just might work! Only one thing though, what chemical is it that we need?" Leo asked and all of us looked at April, who read through the text before she gave her answer.

"Something called... Niotrinalin. It's used to create mutagen." Mikeys eyes wided and yanked in Leos arm.

"Hey, wasn't that the stuff we stopped the Kraang from getting their hands on?" Leo and I looked at each other. Mikey was right, it was the stuff we had stopped the Kraang from getting. And we had brought home the stuff so Kraang wouldn't try to get their hands on it again. Great! Finally things where going our way. We found a solution at last after all these weeks!

**A/N: Okay, it was a short one, but come on! Give me a break, I can't always give you my usual long chapter, and I couldn't think of anything more to fill in this chapter. Anyway, can you see the reference from the episode, 'Invasion of the punk frogs' and I hope I spelled it right. Hope you like anyway. T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now! **


	9. Chapter 9, Rescue Attempt

The turtle who cried monster

Chapter 9, Rescue Attempt

**A/N: _Sweet home Alabama!_ Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm not from Alabama. But seriously though. It's great being home from camp! And just so you know, I did come home on Wednesday, but was to tired to update, and on thursday I woke up with a high fever of 104 fahrenheit, and I needed to get some rest for a few days. But now, here is a new chapter. At last. And to make up for my really short chapter I uploaded before, I'll write this one make this longer and I really hope I'll be able to update soon, cause school starts on monday and I'll start 9th grade, which is the last grade before high school in Sweden ( I don't know how it is in other countries) so I'll be busy. Anyway, enough talk and enjoy my chapter 9. Please review.**

(Donnie's P.O.V)

As the time went by I started to wonder why no one came and tried to torture me or turn me against my family. But I guess I didn't really want to know why nothing happened. I didn't want to jinx it. Shredder had something in mind, I just knew it. And I didn't want to now what he was going to make **me **do against my family! The thought of Shredder making me want to hurt my family or even worse, was making me sick. And being in this small little containment unit, was not making it better. And I, who had complained about the lair, was now wishing myself a thousand miles away from this place. Some place far away from my brothers, my Sensei, from April and people of all kind, until I could figure out a way to make it all alright again. If that could even happen. I wasn't sure this could be fixed. It was in his blood after all. All of these thoughts that ran through my head, made me want to cry, but I couldn't. I had literally run out of tears. And even if I hadn't I wouldn't have cried anyway. I had cried enough for one day.

"Hello, turtle." The new voice that had entered the room made me look up from the floor and look at the door. There was Fishface and Dogpound, looking at me like I was an animal in the zoo. With enjoyment and with a bit of glee. I looked back at them but didn't say a word. I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction.

"Now, now. Don't be impolite. Didn't your Master teach you to greet people when they come to visit you?" Fishface said to me as he walked up to my little prison and let his nails scrape against the glass, making a sound that almost sounded like nails against a chalkboard, and I couldn't help but flinch. This time I didn't think before I was talking.

"Yes. **People **he taught me to greet. Freaks from the devil on the other hand." I shook my head at the end of the sentence. "Not so much." Fishface's eyes narrowed and Dogpound stepped forward and slammed his big hand against the glass, and this time I didn't just flinch, but also jumped about 10 feet up in the air. I couldn't help but show how scared I was. I didn't have the same attitude I had when I got here.

"You should start showing respect toward us and Master Shredder. If you want your family to stay alive a little longer." At that I closed my mouth a lowered my head to avoid their looks at me. I didn't want to hurt my family. Not now, not ever.

"Now that got your attention, did it?" Fishface smirked at me. "That was what we came to tell you. Master Shredder is deciding when it would be best for you to attack your family. How would you feel if we told Master Shredder to let you do it a little earlier?" I couldn't bring myself to look at them. And apparently they left cause I heard the door slam shut and when I looked up they were gone. I sighed and leaned me head against the glass. Then I saw a window in the other end of the room, and it was showing the city. So close, yet so so far away. I stood up and walked up to the glass. It was the closest I could come to the window. I put my hand on the glass and looked out of the window, the best I could and thought about my family. What where they doing now? Did they know? I sighed again and felt new tears in my eyes.

"_Father... Guys... I wish I could warn you. But I can't_."

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Okay, this time we could actually fix Donnie for good. A few weeks ago we had stopped the Kraang from getting their hands on some strange chemical that was used for the mutagen. And we had decided to bring it home so those crazy robot dudes would try to steal it again. And right now I was overjoyed that we had. Leo, Raph and I where right now giving blood that April could use for the cure that would release Donnie from his mutation-thingy, forever this time! **Booyakasha**! But still I had this bad feeling in my stomach that started to kill my joy.

"Okay, that ought to be enough. Now, I will need a few minutes to prepare this. You can go and do something else and I will come when you it's done." April said and we walked out of the lab. I felt like a big stone was forming in my chest and it kept on growing, and I guess my brothers saw that, cause Leo put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong bro?" I wanted to tell him. That I thought about what would happen if this cure didn't work. What would happen if we didn't get there in time, and all. But I couldn't. The guys wouldn't understand.

"Come on bro, tell us what's wrong." Raph said and put his hand on my other shoulder. I sighed. I could not escape my brothers this time. I took a deep breath and looked at the older turtles.

"What'll we do if this cure doesn't work? Or if we can't get to Donnie in time before Shredder does something horrible to him?" I felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks. "What if we won't get him back? Then what'll happen?" Raph threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. Leo wiped away the tears from my eyes with his finger and then put his hand back on my shoulder. With the other hand he put two fingers under my chin and made me face him.

"The cure will work. And Donnie is going to be just fine. You'll see, it's going to be fine." I looked into his eyes, then nodded and smiled a little. Raph squeezed me a little and then let go off me.

"Yeah! It's not like we're gonna let Shredder get away with doing this to our brother! Right?" I grinned. Bigger this time. I guess my brothers did understand after all.

"Right!" Raph put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed and then walked to his room. I guess he was going to get Spike and sit at the couch with him. He had done that lot this evening. Leo let go of me, smiled at me and walked over to the Tv and tried to watch his Space Heroes show and I went to get some comics and tried to read them, but already after about twenty minutes April came in with a beaker in her hand. The nasty goo in it was green/blue like the mutagen yet with a little touch of red. She came up to us.

"Guys!" All of us looked away from our activities. Raph looked up from Spike, Leo from his Space Heroes episode and me from my comics. She held up the beaker and showed it to us.

"The cure is ready."

(Donnie's P.O.V)

There was one time when I had learned just how slow time can go. That was when I was eight years old and I had accompanied Splinter in the sewers. We where looking for things for the lair. You know, food, blankets, toys and such. And there had come humans just to the place we where. They where doing some work down there and Splinter and I had to stay hidden and quiet for a very long time, and Splinter had placed his hand over my mouth and during the whole time my face hadn't exactly had a picnic with claws in it. It might only been an hour, but it had felt like more. But right now, at Shredders place, time stood practically still. I took a look at the clock. 22:09 pm. Hm, a little less then a whole day since I got here. It had felt like almost a week. But I guess I have complained about that for a while now. But I couldn't help it! It was the only thing I could think of. How the time went by. Minute by minute. Second by second. I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened, pretty loudly too. Shredder stood in the opening and stepped into the room and all the way up the my little prison.

"Hello, turtle. I hope my henchmen have treated you well." Silence. If I was quiet, maybe he would go away. Besides he saw I was scared and practically enjoyed it to the fullest.

"I have made my decision. Tomorrow I will let you destroy your family, and dig in your own sensei's body with your own claws. As for the turtles, I just want them wiped out. So to make sure they will all be dead, I will let the monster go without anything to hold back." It made me shudder. So tomorrow night will Shredder let me kill my family. But why wait till night. Why not now? And why did he let me know? I couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you tell me that? And why wait till tomorrow night? You could do it now if you wanted to!" Oh, crud. Why couldn't I just learn to shut up?! But Shredder chuckled and opened the door and grabbed me by my throat, but didn't try to choke me. I guess that was because he still needed me.

"Who said anything about tomorrow night? I will release you in the daylight. So after you have destroyed your family, if we are lucky, the authorities will finish you. And save me the work of doing it myself. And I thought you should know so you won't be surprised when you wake up tomorrow after the events (if you do) with their blood on your hands." And with that he threw me back in the cell and closed the door and looked it. Then turned to to leave, but in the door he turned and looked at me.

"Enjoy your last hours of being yourself. If you come back after the events, it will be your last hours of being alive. In the shape of a monster you will die. Painfully and merciless. Good night." And with that he left. And I felt that all that hope I still had, fell down into the dark. Where I couldn't find it. I slide down along the wall of the cell and just sat there with my knees against my chest. And I had my arms at my sides to support me and my head on my knees. Now there was nothing I could do. In a few minutes I would kill my family and I couldn't stop it.

(Leo's P.O.V)

"Okay here is the plan. April has checked over Shredders building and found where they are keeping Donnie. So we'll go there get Donnie out of the prison, cure him and then we are out of there. Does everybody understand?" Everybody at the couch nodded and Splinter sat down beside us.

"It sounds like you have a plan. But have you checked with security and how many ninjas there are. We would not want any unpleasant surprises." I nodded and pointed at April who sat with her laptop and looked over something. "April is fixing that right now. We only have to wait until she's found something." And as if on cue April waved us over as she spoke.

"Okay. The security is pretty tight where they are keeping Donnie. But I'll be able to turn it off for a short time. At 23:00 exactly, the alarm and security in that room will go off in three and a half minute so you will have to hurry. Have me on the T-phone all the time so I'll be able to tell you if something is wrong or such. " We nodded and Raph looked at the clock.

"Hey, if the alarm and security will go off at 23:00, we'll have to hurry up! It's almost 22:15! We have to go now! I don't want have Donnie there longer than necessary, and it's been way longer than that!" I nodded and stood up.

"Raph's right! Let's go get our brother back!" And with that all of us left the lair and went for the Shredders lair. And this time, to get back what was ours.

(Raph's P.O.V)

Many times had we gone topside, and never had I been so pumped for fight like this time. This time Shredders was in for it. And he was in for something so big he would never be able to walk again.

"Shredders place is close now. Follow my lead. We'll have to be on the floor they're keeping Donnie in time." Leo called out and we followed him in another direction. Instead of going down to the entrance and sneak in we climbed up for the wall. Floor after floor we climbed by.

"Keep your eyes open. We can't miss the floor where Donnie is." Leo said as we kept on climbing. Something caught my eye and I stopped. It was a small room with only one sort of cell in there made out of glass and formed like some bigger version of a test tube and some kind of computer beside it. I guess it had something to with the lock on the cell. But it was the figure inside the cell that caught my eye. Donnie!

"Guys, Here he is!" The others stopped and looked through the window. Mikey gasped and Leo's eyes narrowed at the sight. Then brought the T-phone to his ear.

"Talk to me April. How long do we have before 23:00?" There was silence at first then he nodded and put the phone down.

"One minute left. I've set a small timer on my T-phone so we'll know when the alarms are off and we can go in. Then we'll only have a few minutes. Don't waste them. Donnie's life depends on it. And maybe even out own. " Mikey and I nodded and we waited. Leo looked again.

"20 seconds" My fingers where itching for some actions with my sai.

"10 seconds." Okay Here goes, finally things will be set right!

"3...2...1." Just when he said that we jumped through the window.

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I took a look at the clock. It's not like I could do something else. It said 22:59. Hm, that late. But what did it matter. In the morning I would kill my family and against my will too. I felt miserable. But then it felt like someone was watching me. But I thought it was Shredder through his little security cameras or something like that. But all of a sudden a big crash was heard and the of the window was nothing but glass fragments left. And when they had fallen to the floor I saw my brothers there!

"Guys! Is that you?" Great question. Of course it was them, but you know Shredder could just be trying to fool me so I wanted to be sure. Leo saw me and ran over to me.

"Donnie! Are you okay?" He started to work with the lock. Mikey stood by the cage and looked at me with happiness. Raph just rolled his eyes, pushed Leo aside and used his sai to open the door. By which I mean he put the top of the weapon in the tiny space between the door and the wall and pried open the door. My first step outside was a little uncertain, I still wasn't all that certain this wasn't a trick.

"Donnie, are you okay? Are you hurt? What did they do to you?" Leo asked and started look over some of the bruises I got when I tried to escape the night I came here. And when Leo started to look all over me for wounds, I knew that these where my brothers. I took his wrists and pulled them away from me gently.

"I'm fine Leo. I just put up a little fight when I got here. That's all. It's nothing severe." Leo sighed in relief and Mikey rushed forward and practically jumped on me with his arms thrown around my neck.

"Oh bro. It's great to see you okay. We were so worried about you!" I smiled at my younger brother and wrapped my arms around his shell. Raph came up to me after Mikey let go of my neck, and he threw one of his arm around my shoulders in some kind of hug.

"Glad your okay bro. If Shredder had hurt you then I..." He was interrupted when I let out a little yelp of pain. Something had pinched me in the arm. I shot a look at Leo, who held a syringe in his hand.

"Sorry. But it was a cure. It burns out that mutagen that turned you into a monster. You can leave this place, and never have to worry about this monster thing again." I didn't know what to think. No more claws and fangs, no more Shredder wanting me to kill and no more monster.

"...You did all of this and that cure for my sake?" I asked them, cause I couldn't believe it myself. Usually I was the one to fix cure and fix things. Leo threw his arms around me and pressed me against him. And I felt my other two brother join the embrace.

"Of course. You are our brother. We're a team. We would do anything for you." Leo said. I felt tears in my eyes again, but this time from happiness. When we all pulled away from each other I had to rub my eyes so I could see clearly.

"You guys are the best." I said as I did clear my eyes and looked at them with one eye. They smiled at me and Raph put a hand on my shoulder.

"We know that! Come on, now we're getting out of here. We're running out of time." And so we climbed out of the window and down to the ground. Finally all problems would be out of the way. Or so we thought. Just as we passed through the force field...

"Oomph!" It was like I just walked into a wall. My brothers turned around when they heard me grunt and saw I was still inside the Shredder-area. I put up both hands to the invisible wall I had felt and pushed at it. But nothing happened.

"Leo, I still can't get out of here! The cure hasn't started to take effect yet!" The others looked me and Raph ran up to me.

"It must work! No turtle is left behind- Especially not anywhere near Shredder!" He grabbed my arm and started to pull at it.

It felt as if I being pressed against a wall. And it hurt.

"Raph!*Ow* Raph stop it! *Ouch* Raph stop it's no use!" At that he let go of my arm and I almost fell on my shell, but found balance before I did.

"You're just gonna have to go without me!" I said and looked them in the eyes when I did so they could see I was serious.

"No way! Like Raph said, 'no turtle is left behind!" Mikey yelled in panic. Leo looked at me in desperation. I looked back at him and tried to smile. I put my hand to the force field and Leo put up his to mine.

"It'll be okay." I said trying to sound reassuring. But then another voice joined our little conversation.

"Actually, I thought you should stay around for a while." I turned around when I saw my brothers tense and I saw Shredder walk out of the building with Dogpound and Fishface on each side of him. Trapped again.


	10. Chapter 10, The end of the mess

The turtle who cried monster

Chapter 10, The end of the mess

**A/N: Okay, we're closing in on the end of this story. To bad actually, cause I like writing it for you! But I'll keep on writing other stories, and feel free to give me ideas. This might be the last chapter, but if I feel nice, I will upload an epilogue. We'll see if I think it will be necessary. Anyway, on with it.**

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. After all trouble we had gone through getting to Donnie and just when where about to get out, we find out the cure we had fixed for him hasn't started to effect yet. It was just unbelievable. And then, to make the problem worse, the Shredder show up and has his henchmen with him on top of that. Great! Just great! But instead of thinking to much about that, I draw my swords and I see in the corner of my eye that Raph and Mikey do the same thing. And we step in to the shredder-area again, getting into a fighting position.

"Come on guys! Let's take them down!" Raph and Mikey seemed ready and was all for a fight to make the Shredder pay for what he had done to our family. But Donnie grabbed my shoulder before we could start fight.

"But Leo, I don't have a weapon! What do I do?" I rolled my eyes and raised my swords. I didn't have time to discuss this right now!

"You just stay behind us, this isn't your fight! Besides you are in no condition to fight anyway!" When I said that I meant that Donnie was covered in bruises and minor injuries. I saw him roll his eyes, but didn't waste time arguing with him. I flew forward and sliced my swords at Dogpound, but he dodged it and punched me in the gut. All air was knocked out of me and for a second I felt like I couldn't breath, but recovered fast enough to jump out of the way as Dogpound punched his biggest hand at ground where I was lying. But he missed, obviously, but he kept on trying to get me. Mikey came assist me, and Raph was busy fighting Fishface. As we fought I thought that they didn't give as much as they could do, but I was to busy trying to fight off the giant mutated dog to think about it to much. Mikey swung his nunchucks and Dogpounds head and eyes, but didn't get many hits, and Raph struggled to keep himself away from Fishface's venomous teeth, but still within reach to fight him. No one of us noticed that Shredder was playing with a little with some kind of box and let his thumb dance over the button. And when we did, it was to late. He was already going to press it. Just as he was about to press the red button, something flew through the air and kicked the device right out of his hand! And as my brain still tried to figure out what the eyes had seen I heard a voice. A pretty familiar one too.

"Oh no you don't! I wont let you make me destroy my family! Not tonight, and not any night!" Donnie? Taking on **the Shredder**?! Was he crazy or something? But as the Shredder tried to stab his throat he jumped out of the way. Then the whole scene went fast. He jumped behind the Shredder so fast it was just a blur of green and purple, then jumped on Shredders back and wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his throat.

"What the devil are you doing turtle?!" The sudden weight made Shredder fall forward and landed face down in the ground. And Donnie put both hands on the back of Shredders helmet and used the rest of his body to keep him down on the ground. The rest of us, including Dogpound and Fishface watched the scene with our jaws hitting the ground and our eyes a mile out of their their sockets. But Dogpound recovered first and ran up to our brother and grabbed him by the waist.

"Nice move turtle, but not good enough." He said and chuckled when Donnie struggled to get out of his grip. Raph made a move to get to Donnie's aid, but I help out my hand in front of him making him stop.

"No, I want to see how this is going." I kept my eyes on Donnie, who seemed to have a plan. Though not as complicated as his plans usually was. He opened his mouth and dug his teeth into Dogpounds arm, where it wasn't armed, and the big dog let out a howl of pain. And Donnie saw his chance, he grabbed Dogpound by the wrist and threw him over his shoulder and let the mutant moan on the ground. And he just managed to duck before Fishface flew over his head in kick that was meant for the young turtles head. And as Fishface missed and flew through the air Donnie managed to grab the foot of one of those robotic legs and twirled him around over his a little then threw him into the wall. The big fish groaned and then fell unconscious. Donnie panted a little, then turned to us.

"I don't think they'll be much of a problem now." Then he noticed our looks of astonishment and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Mikey was to stunned to speak and just stood there with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Raph brought his hand up to Mikey's mouth and closed it. He was just stunned and none of them could talk. I guess I looked just as stunned as they did but I found my tongue before they did, and said something that would sound wrong.

"When... did you get so strong?!" I realised I almost screamed and heard my voice go pretty high. But I didn't care at the moment. At first Donnie didn't look like he understood, then smiled foxy and raised his hands.

"At the same point as the claws got longer." He wiggled his fingers a little in front of us."Or have you forgot that I told you that before?" And then I remembered that night the both of us argued and he left the lair.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Arrgh... This is so unfair!" He groaned and jumped down from the couch and down in the pit where the tv stood. I couldn't help but scoff, and at the same time I felt confused at this statement._

_"Huh... Unfair? I think you have to explain that statement." I said but barely managed to end the sentence, Donnie started to talk again._

_"You are never listening to me anymore! I haven't had a say in this 'overprotectiveness' from the beginning. All you do lately is telling me what do and what not do, and trying to make me obey your every single order. But I don't want to be your little robot, that you can control all the time." Donnie said, part explanatory, part frustrated._

_"Ugh... You are acting like such a hatchling." I said and I was growing tired from this. I started to grow sick of fighting, but Donnie didn't seem to be done just yet. He practically flew on me and nailed me to the ground. I tried to struggle and squirm out of Donnie's grip on my arms, but they wouldn't budge from anything I did. The arms of my brother where like a pair of vices. After a few minutes I stopped struggle and panted after all the effort._

_"When did you get so strong?" I asked in surprise. Donnie was one of the weaker fighters on the team. And now seeing him nailing me to the floor, it was a surprise to say the least. But Donnie didn't seemed the tiniest bit surprised._ _"At the same point the claws got longer" He said, answering my question_.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Yeah I remembered and I couldn't help but chuckle. Was he really that strong? Really amazing. But we soon got other things on our minds.

"Well played turtle. But your new found strength will not save you now." The Shredder had raised from the ground and had gotten his hands on that box again. We all knew what it would do, since Donnie had said out loud before.

"It is almost dawn. Time to go work, you monster!" And with that he pressed the button and Donnie tensed and put his arms and hands over his face in a reflexive move and closed his eyes, waiting for what would happen.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

We watched as Shredder pressed the button, but a few seconds after he did nothing happened. Donnie opened his eyes and slowly lowered his arms and looked at them. They looked normal and didn't show any sign of changing a bit. Shredder pressed the button again and again and nothing happened.

"What is this?! What is wrong with the device?!" Then I remembered what Donnie had said before. That the cure hadn't started to effect him yet. And now since the button didn't work maybe... both Leo and I grabbed Donnie's shoulders and dragged him through the force field.

"Woah" Escaped through him, but he went through the force field, and before the Shredder could get an army of footsoldiers and make them follow us, we ran. We ran through the city and jumped down into the sewers through the first best manhole. Well down we ran bit more and didn't stop until we where sure that we weren't followed. We stood there and panted and tried to catch our breaths for a few minutes. Mikey was actually first to talk, and he hadn't said much in a while.

"Well, that was a little close. That cure sure wanted it to be in the nick of time." I couldn't do anything but nod when he said that. I was still out of my breath. Leo had his hands on his knees and panted.

"Well, the important thing is that we made it. And that Donnie is alright." He glanced at Donnie who was leaning against the wall and he looked back.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but smile at him. Here he had been through the toughest months in his life, and the first thing he did when it all was finally over was asking if **we **were okay. He was just amazing. I stepped up to him and caught his head in a headlock and rubbed his head. He laughed and tried to squirm out, but didn't use all of his strength to do it.

"We're fine. And we're glad you are as well." After a few minutes I let go and he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes I hadn't seen in such a very long time. A gleam of happiness and intelligence. How I had missed that look in his eyes. Then he remembered something and turned to Leo.

"Hey Leo?" Leo turned to him and smiled a little. "I'm... I'm sorry about what I said before. And when I was such a pain in the neck before I left. I was really immature and childish. I'm really sorry." He looked down in the ground, then looked looked under the pile at him. Leo looked surprised and then smiled sympathetically at Donnie and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I was really tough on you, and I didn't see you were alright. I was trying to protect you, but did it the wrong way. I'm sorry." Donnie smiled at Leo and they both hugged each other. Both apologies was accepted. But when Leo pulled away, he looked a little confused.

"But why didn't you tell us you had gotten stronger? That you could handle the things that where up there?" Donnie's smile fell and he looked under the pile at him again.

"Why didn't** you **trust me enough to let me out of the lair?" Leo looked a little guilty and tried to smile a little. But Donnie wasn't done yet. "I was to stubborn and immature to see the light. As where you. I told you why I was acting the way I did, and you told me why you where acting the way you did , so what's the problem?" Leo blinked, then smiled and nudged him in the arm. This whole scene was getting sappy.

"Come on you two. Let's go home! I've hade enough for one night!" I said to them. I sounded more irritated then I wanted to, but I couldn't help it this time. I was tired from not getting any sleep this night and when worry goes away you get even more tired. And when I'm tired I get cranky and grumpy. Donnie nodded and turned to Leo again.

"Yes, I need to get my energy back. After all, I have a lab to build up... again." Leo smiled sheepishly and slightly embarrassed. And with that we all turned around and walked to our home and to out waiting Sensei who waited for us. Mikey, Leo and I laid, without really noticing it, one of our arms around Donnie's shell. He looked at us and rolled his eyes, but let them stay there. I bet it felt good to know having your whole family protecting you from harm. I knew I would protect him, and my other brothers and father, from anything and everything.

* * *

**And that was it. The whole story, but if you want I can write you an epilogue where Splinter and April greets the turtles. But only if you want me to do it. But I might do it anyway, if I don't feel satisfied with the ending. But if you want me to, ask me in my reviews or in PM's. Anyway, I have my other story 'Adventures in the Milky Way' and I'll keep writhing one shots. And I have another story in my mind, where the turtles are human teenagers. But, to keep it short, I'll keep on writing. So keep on following me if you like my writing. See you in my next update. T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
